Usagi's Cinderella Story
by AmixMizuno
Summary: A Cinderella Story spin on Usagi's life and the inevitable love that her and Mamoru will share. She's the smart, studious, quite type, but comes out of her shell when with her four best friends Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. Stuck with a step-mother and two step-sisters, Usagi waits for high school to end and her freedom to begin. My first story! Contains language and violence.
1. The Introduction

Wednesday 6:10am

"Usagi!"

Rays from the sunrise were peeking through Usagi's small window lighting up her golden hair that was sprawled across her body and the floor. She had fallen asleep on top of all of her paperwork for school that was spread across her bed. Last night was another grueling night of doing her homework as well as her two step-sisters'. Of course, in order for her to get any of hers done, she had to get theirs out of the way. Her step-mother thought that they could both pass for geniuses, so they both took all A.P. classes which doubled the homework load. Usagi stirred when she felt the drool that had pooled against her cheek start to dry and stick to a social science paper she was editing the night before.

"USAGI!"

Usagi shot up. Sitting upright on her bed with the paper stuck to her face, she groaned. Peeling it off, she looked at the clock on her nightstand. **6:15am**. "Ugh. And it's only Wednesday", she moaned as she threw her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. She stretched and threw on some clothes for school. Her long hair now hitting her ankles, she normally put it into a neat bun on the top of her head before bed so that brushing it would take less time. Unfortunately, she had fallen asleep after writing and editing a 15 pages history research paper. Looking at her hair in the mirror and its' many tangles, Usagi sighed. "There's no way I'm going to have time to brush this."

"UUUUSSSAAAGIIII!"

…and that was exactly why she had no time. Usagi twisted her hair up and made the bun as neatly as the tangles in her hair would allow. "I'm coming!" Usagi shouted as she gathered and sorted all of the homework papers she had worked on and put them into her backpack. She then placed her eldest step-sister's homework in a purple folder and her other step-sister's homework in a green folder.

Usagi walked outside of her door and shut it. She turned to walk down the hall and was greeted by her two step-sisters blocking her way. Usagi first looked at a tall slender figure leaning against the wall staring at her nails. "Is my English report done yet?" Pulling out the purple folder, Usagi replied, "Yes, here it is, Koan. I made sure to use the proper formatting, but I also wrote a short abstract just for you to read in case the teacher decides to ask you about it again." Koan narrowed her eyes at the word 'abstract', but decided to ignore it. She roughly took it out of Usagi's hands and looked inside. "Good. I'm getting sick of that know-it-all trying to stump me when I'm just trying to pass his stupid class!" She closed it and walked back into her bedroom.

Koan was the prettier of Usagi's two step-sisters. She had long wavy purple hair. Not just any bland purple, though, it was a deep purple amethyst that shimmered almost hypnotically when the sun hit it. Being the same color, her eyes were breathtaking and deceiving at the same time. There was no doubt why she was the most popular girl in their high school. Never mind the fact that her body was the body of a perfectly developed 18 year old, she had the fashion sense, the beauty, and most importantly, she had Usagi to keep her grade at a perfect 4.0 throughout her entire high school career. She had only 4 more months to go until graduation and she could pursue her dream of being a model.

Usagi's eyes switched over to her other step-sister who tapped her foot impatiently. "And here's your geography notes along with your physics exam, Petz", Usagi said as she handed her the green folder. "It's about time! I'm lucky this stupid teacher agreed to let me take the exam home", Petz complained as she yanked the folder out of Usagi's hands. Petz had emerald green hair that contrasted well with her complexion. She kept it in a pixie cut to frame her face and always matched her outfits to her hair color. Even though the two sisters were a year apart, they were inseparable; and thanks to Usagi's intellect, Petz was able to skip a grade and be a senior like Koan. Petz's plan was to follow Koan around when she became a famous model until she met a rich man and lived off of the luxury of his pay. Satisfied that Usagi had completed all of her work, Petz turned on her heel and walked back down the hall and muttered, "Oh, mother wants you."

Usagi quickly made her way downstairs to greet her step-mother, Beryl. "Good morning, Ms. Spectre," Usagi said as sweetly as she possibly could. She made sure to stay on her step-mother's good side so she wouldn't cause her any grief to hinder her day. "There you are. I've been calling you for the last 20 minutes", Beryl hissed as she pulled clothes out of her large bedroom closet. "Are you adding deafness to your list of faults, you unnatural child?" Beryl turned to her with a black sequined jacket in her hand. "Where's my purple dress? Did you take it to the dry cleaners? I need it for this evening." Usagi mentally sighed and put on her best smile as quickly as she could. "I put it in the car for you. It's hung up in the backseat, so you could change into it after work for your company's party. I'm sorry if it's been an inconvenience for you. I told you about it last night hoping you'd…" Beryl threw the jacket at Usagi. "Don't try to explain your incompetency to me. Take out the trash, do the girls' laundry, clean the pool, and I'll need your rent by tonight. Now get out of my sight." She turned away from Usagi and started to pick up all of the clothes that were scattered across her bedroom floor. She would've told Usagi to clean up the mess, but she was in no mood to deal with the brat.

On her way to the front door, Usagi grabbed the hidden lunch that was in the back of the fridge she had made herself the night before as well as a banana. She double checked that she had everything she needed in her backpack as well as her work uniform before she headed out the door with the house's trash in hand. After dumping the trash and cleaning the pool, Usagi got into her '97 El Camino and headed to school. She was lucky that she had her job at the Crown Arcade otherwise she'd be stuck taking the city bus like she did the first year of high school. She was now a sophomore, but had been taking extra classes since her freshman year. Her goal was to graduate by the end of the summer, so she could finally leave her step-mother's house and go to college. Her step-mother didn't know about this, of course, and neither did her step-sisters. They had always assumed that she was constantly busy because of the additional homework they pushed onto her. Usagi knew that they were oblivious and she had ensured that all of her teachers would not tell anyone about her tiresome efforts to graduate before she was supposed to. Usagi smiled to herself as she pulled into the parking lot of Juuban High School at 6:45am on the dot. Even though Usagi's life was hard and she never got the recognition she thought she deserved, she knew that it was all temporary. She knew that college would be her chance. Until then, Usagi kept her sanity by sticking to a schedule that kept her both productive and happy.

School didn't start until 8:15, but she always made sure to leave her house early so she could have peace and time to herself. She brought down her visor mirror, took out a brush from the glove compartment, brought down her golden locks from the bun she had it in and started to brush her hair. This task normally took about 20 minutes and then she was able to put it up into the two buns that she loved that allowed her hair to come down to only her thighs. She had gotten her dork reputation in high school because of her buns, but she didn't care. She loved the convenience of them and how it separated the weight of her hair onto the opposite sides of her head. She was still just 16 and was allowed to express herself unapologetically. _Maybe in college I'll change it into a more mature look_ , she thought to herself as she put the last bobby pin into her bun. After she was satisfied with her hair, Usagi ate her banana and started reading from her Advanced Trigonometry textbook and finished up the last of her homework before 8am rolled around. Usagi gathered her school things and started for her first class. She loved school. It gave her the order that she needed to stay focused, but it also gave her the ability to see her four friends that she adored so much. They were a large part of her keeping her sanity when the hard times of her life came around.

Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami were all waiting for Usagi in the front of her History class. They all excitedly clamored when they saw her and she responded with a beaming smile that had the ability to brighten anyone's day. Usagi sat down next to her friends and had time to joke and giggle before class began.

BRRRIIIIINNGGGG!

The lunch bell rang and Usagi and her friends headed to sit on the grass outside underneath their favorite cherry blossom tree. Usagi and Ami were reading over a Physics problem while Makoto explained the process of making a crème brulee to Minako and Rei. Minako was drooling at Makoto's description while Rei took intricate notes. Ami was explaining how to get the solution to the velocity problem while Usagi chewed on the end of a pencil. None of the girls were paying attention when the football flew between Usagi and Ami's head and hit the tree trunk. The strength of the impact shook some of the flowers out of the tree. Usagi picked up the football and looked around for who may have thrown it. As she roamed her eyes across the field, she saw the senior star quarterback Mamoru trotting towards them with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm so….", Mamoru started to say, but slowed both his words and his steps as he looked upon the blonde angel who had flowers falling in her hair and all around her. Her face was tinged red from the heat and her blue eyes looked at him with indifference as he made his way to her to retrieve the football he had thrown. "It's no problem", Usagi said as she tossed it back to him with ease. She then shook the flowers out of her hair and giggled. Mamoru couldn't help but smile when her face lit up when she watched all of the flowers fall to the ground. "You inadvertently brought us a treat anyways", she said to him while giggling. Mamoru chuckled, "Yeah well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry and I'll watch where I'm passing from now on."

"Chiba!" His teammates called Mamoru from across the field. "What's taking so long, man? Let's go! Only 15 minutes left for practice!" Mamoru glanced back to his friends and then back to the group of girls that looked at him quizzically. They couldn't understand what he was still doing standing there. He had his ball back. What else did he want? "So, I'll…uh…see you around?" Mamoru said shyly as he stole a glance at Usagi one last time. "Well I attend this school, so I suppose so", Usagi said confusedly. She didn't understand why he was looking at her like that. She had seen him all the time at the Crown, but wasn't surprised that he didn't recognize her since he never cared to look in her direction while ordering his precious coffee. If Usagi was like every other girl at her school, she'd be upset that he didn't care to look at her. Chiba Mamoru was the school's top hottie. She didn't take any of it personally though. She had a job to do and didn't expect the world to stop every time she took someone's order. Plus, Usagi never had the luxury to think about boys or dating. She was determined to graduate and get the hell out of her step-mother's house. Dating would cause a distraction from that; plus, no one cared to speak to her outside of her group of friends anyways. She lifted her right brow as she watched him standing there with an unsure look. Mamoru then turned and went back to his friends; throwing the football to the tallest one on his way.

"What an odd guy", Ami mumbled as she dropped her head back down to the textbook Usagi and her were reading. Makoto strained her eyes to watch the guys finish their practice, "yeah maybe that Chiba guy is popular solely for his looks and not his wits." Rei laughed loudly and mused while she joined Makoto in watching their game, "At least he isn't bad to look at." Minako laid back onto the grass and looked up at the flowers in the tree. "I don't know…he's got one of the highest gpa's in the school." "Maybe he's got someone doing the work for him, like Usagi does for her step-sisters", Rei contemplated aloud. "Ugh. If he does then he's worse than I thought he was", Usagi said bitterly as she scanned the next physics problem. Ami looked over at her with slight surprise, "Usagi, you shouldn't assume the worst in someone just because of your experiences!" Usagi sighed and stuck her pencil behind her ear. "I know, but I can't help it. He acts like he's better than everyone else and it's not just me assuming. I serve the guy almost every day at the Crown, you know. His best friend, Motoki, is my boss." Rei's eyes lit up with realization, "Oh! That's right! You know, if he's Chiba's best friend, I'm not sure he's the nicest guy. I really do hate it when Motoki calls you 'Odanga Atama'." "Yeah", agreed Minako, "they all act like they have the right to call people whatever they want just because they're popular, but why did he come over here so sure of himself and then stand there like he lost his mind?"

BRRRRIIIINNNGGGG!

The bell that stated lunch was over rang and the girls gathered their things. "Who knows", sighed Usagi and they headed to their next class.

Author's Notes: That's it for now! Please let me know what you think in the reviews! I'll post the next chapter in a few days. I'm completely hooked on writing and editing this story.


	2. The Confirmation

Author's Notes: Thanks so much for the few reviews I've gotten so far. It's been so rewarding to know that there are people who enjoy my story. To clear up any confusion, the words in italics are thoughts. I've tried to ensure that it's made clear whose thoughts they are, but let me know if there's any confusion. Please leave a review if you like the direction this chapter went! 3

After Lunch

"Hey Motoki", Mamoru exclaimed as he ran down the hall towards his best friend. Motoki turned and slowed down his pace for his friend. "Hey Mamoru, what's up?" Slowing his trot to a walk, Mamoru started to walk alongside Motoki. "Hey man, do you know that girl's name with the weird bun hairstyle?" Motoki raised his eyebrow and looked at Mamoru like he was insane. "You mean Odango Atama?", Motoki said while laughing. "Yeah I know her. She works at the Crown with me. You see her all the time. Why?" Mamoru paused for a moment and felt his stomach drop. He vaguely remembered a blonde waitress that worked with Motoki and his little sister. The way his friends talked about her, though, he never bothered to examine her. He wasn't that fond of making fun of girls. "Wait. That's her?"

"Yeah…? Look if you don't believe me just stop by after school. She's got a shift from 2 to 8 today." Mamoru smiled slightly and agreed.

 _I've already screwed up in getting to know her. No wonder she looked at me like I was crazy when I asked her if I'd see her around. Chiba, you idiot!_ He left Motoki and went to his next class that unfortunately had Koan as his lab partner. He mentally groaned _. I hate odd days because I always have to put up with her ridiculous flirting._ He remembered the day that the teacher paired them up in his Advanced Chemistry class. Luckily it was his last class of the day and he could go and see if the girl he saw at lunch was really the Arcade girl he always dismissed after he received his coffee.

Walking into the class he spied Koan's purple hair tied up into a fashion knot on the back of her head. She wore clothes that she had specifically chosen to get his attention and waited each time they had class for him to say something about them. Koan had been determined since freshman year to nab Chiba Mamoru and she wasn't going to let up anytime soon; especially now since they had been paired up as lab partners for the last semester of their high school careers. She had her heart set on being his date to prom and then getting deemed the title of his girlfriend before she got famous from being a model. He'd follow her to exotic countries and marvel at her beauty. Then he would see how gorgeous and glamorous she was and ask her to marry him. They'd be the perfect couple and everyone would be jealous of them. Her life was planned out perfectly in her head and all she needed was his cooperation.

"Hi Mamoru", she almost yelled as he sat down next to her with his backpack slung over his left shoulder. "Hey Koan. You do the lab outline?" Koan's eyes went wide for a moment and she darted her head into her bag and pulled out the purple folder Usagi had given to her that morning. _That dweeb better have finished it and put it in here or she's going to be pulling my high heel out of her ass._ She searched frantically for the paper and let out a sigh of relief when she pulled it out and placed it in front of Mamoru. "YUP! Here it is!" Mamoru winced at Koan's decibel level. "Geez. Ok. You don't have to yell ya know…" A blush rose slightly to Koan's cheeks.

She looked over and tried to read Mamoru's face as he looked through the outline she had placed in front of him. In an attempt to ignore her embarrassing moment from before, she decided to change the subject. "So what are you doing this weekend? Any plans?" _Ugh. Here we go._ "Uhh. Just studying and football practice. Pretty busy." Mamoru was hoping that his quick response was enough to deter her and tried his best to look busy while reading over their combined work for the class. "Well you and I should have a study session. You know, for our assignment as partners?" _Aaannd my hope is gone._ Mamoru sighed mentally and frowned. His brow furrowed and he thought that they should focus on their assignment since it was 45% of their grade, but he really did dread being alone with her. _Maybe I should just say ok and get over it_ , he thought. "Actually, Koan, that's a very good idea. I think I can make time for a 2 hour study session to try to get this assignment finished. Where should we study? The library?"

Koan's eyes lit up with glee when she heard Mamoru actually agree with her suggestion of them studying together. His suggestion of studying at the library, though, made her heart sink. They couldn't really be alone there and her shot of seducing him wouldn't be able to work. "What about my house?", she asked hopefully. Mamoru sighed. He was trying to avoid being alone with her, but he was determined to strictly focus on the work. After some hesitation, Mamoru responded, "Sure. I'll come over on Saturday at 4 after football practice. That ok?" Koan nearly jumped out of her seat with excitement. "THAT'S PERFECT!" Mamoru winced and saw that everyone in the class turned to look at them when Koan yelled. He looked at her annoyingly. "Ow Koan. Shouting again." Koan smiled meekly at Mamoru and spent the rest of class mentally planning how to go about making Mamoru ask her out.

The last class of the day ended and Usagi said goodbye to her friends as she walked to her car. "Make sure you come by during my lunch hour at 5!" Rei turned and yelled, "We'll be there, Usagi!"

Usagi walked into the Crown Arcade and straight into the back room before she started her shift. She took out her hair and twisted, scrunched, fussed, and tied her long hair into a messy bun that would keep it out of the way while she worked. While she was cleaning a booth, she heard someone walk up behind her and clear their throat. *Ahem* Usagi stood up off her knee that was resting on the seat of the booth and looked over her shoulder with the dirty rag still in her left hand. She saw Chiba Mamoru looking at her curiously with his hands in his pockets and a smirk that angled towards the right side of his face. Usagi turned to face him fully. "Can I help you sir? Would you like your regular black coffee?" Usagi asked in her sweet customer service voice partnered with a smile. "I'll go get it for you. I'll be right back," she said as she walked away towards the bar while throwing the rag over her shoulder and wiping her hands against each other.

 _I can't believe it. It actually is her. Motoki was right_ , Mamoru thought as he sunk down into the nearest booth and watched her with interested eyes. _How could I have missed a girl like that?_

Motoki walked over to greet Mamoru. "So, see Odango Atama yet?" Mamoru kept his dreamy eyed expression as he sighed, "Yeah." Motoki shot an odd glance at his best friend and then followed his gaze to the bar. "You hungry or something? What's wrong with you?" His friend's concern snapped Mamoru out of his trance and quickly covered up his vulnerable situation. "Nothing. Just waiting for my coffee. I'm pretty tired today." Motoki nodded his head knowingly and leaned his hand on the back of the booth Mamoru sat at. "Oh. I feel ya man. These exams are killing me." Motoki clapped his hands loudly and yelled, "Odango! Where's this man's coffee?!" Motoki sat down in the booth across from Mamoru and sighed. It had been hard running the arcade and he took his breaks whenever Mamoru came in.

Usagi sighed at her boss's need to feel superior to her by using that odd nickname. She wasn't even wearing her hair like that right now. She just rolled her eyes and turned the corner with Mamoru's coffee on a serving tray. Using her customer service voice she said, "Here it is", and placed it in front of Mamoru. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Mamoru had watched as her hand grabbed his coffee from the tray and placed it on the counter. His eyes followed her hand as it came back to her body and her arms hugged the tray against her chest while she asked him her required customer service questions. He had never seen such beautiful slender hands before. Her pale skin contrasted greatly with the black tray and the black apron that she wore. The golden words "Crown Arcade" that were across the chest of the apron almost matched her hair, but didn't quite shine the same way. He moved his gaze onto her face as he once again took in her beauty. Her blue eyes looked at him expectantly waiting for his response to her question. She raised her eyebrows and smiled unsurely as he looked at her. _I probably look like an idiot right now_ , he thought, but he couldn't help but stare at her _. I can't believe I was ignorant enough to not look at her face whenever she served me._ He was sure she'd served him numerous times before too. He was finally able to utter, "I'm fine, thanks."

Finally hearing his response, Usagi let out a sigh of relief and walked away to tend to customers at the next booth. _Ami's right, he really is an odd guy. You can't help but notice, though, how sexy it is when his black hair falls into his eyes like that. When he was staring at me after I gave him his coffee, I almost felt mesmerized when his eyes met mine. His eyes are a blue that I've never seen before_. Usagi glanced back over to him as he spoke to Motoki and stared at his coffee mug. _Like a deep ocean blue; full of mystery and feeling._ Usagi pulled herself out of the trance, smiled as she took down orders, and went to the kitchen to make the customer's food.

Mamoru continued looking at her as she took an order from the high school students that were in the next booth. He couldn't help but notice how her bangs and short hairs around her neck framed her small face. He wondered how her hair looked completely loose.

"HELLOOOooo?"

Mamoru was jolted out of his daydreaming and looked over at Motoki. "Hmmm?"

"Okay. Something is definitely wrong with you. Drink your coffee." Motoki pushed Mamoru's coffee further in front of him and gave a frustrated sigh _. He can't think she's attractive, can he?_ Motoki shook his head in disbelief. _No way. Mamoru can have any girl he wants. He wouldn't be satisfied with that Odango._ He decided to change the subject. "So we hitting practice hard this Saturday? We've got that big game in two weeks." After drinking half of his black coffee, Mamoru looked over at his friend and sighed. "Not too hard. I've gotta finish up an assignment with Koan at 4 on Saturday." "Koan? Man. She is hot! You gonna take her out afterwards? I know she's got a thing for you!" _Ugh. Him too? Why am I the only one that does not find Koan even the slightest bit attractive? Is something wrong with me?_ "Uh. No. It's gonna be strictly schoolwork. I am going to her house for it though."

"Maybe you can get somewhere with her then," Motoki said with a sly smile and nudging Mamoru in the side with his elbow. "Nah man. She's not my type," Mamoru said as he brought his eyes down to his coffee cup. "Not your type? What? Beautiful isn't your type? Smart isn't your type?"

"I guess she's generally attractive, but not really someone who catches my eye. And about the smart thing; I don't know. It's weird. She's able to keep her grades up and ace assignments, but when it comes to exams and explaining herself, she makes no sense. I'm starting to feel like she's not all she seems."

"Pshhhh!" Motoki waved his hand dismissively. "Even if she's not all that smart; who cares? She's so hot and I think she has a thing for you!" Motoki play punched Mamoru in the shoulder and laughed. "Well I've gotta get back to work. I'll see you later Chiba!"

Mamoru sighed and stared into his empty coffee cup. _Why can't I just tell Motoki how I honestly feel? Why do I feel trapped among friends? That's not how it should be, should it?_ He was pleasantly surprised when Usagi came over and started pouring him a refill. He looked up at her serene face and finally found the courage to speak to her directly. "What's your name?"

She finished filling up his cup and looked at him. "Usagi." She pointed to her nametag. "See?" Mamoru got a little red in the face from his obliviousness and Usagi giggled. _Okay, so he's kind of adorable…_

Mamoru couldn't help, but lose himself in her eyes and the way she carried herself. It was like he saw in her what he wanted to see in himself. He couldn't tell his friends that he wished that he could stay in the library most weekends instead of playing football. He couldn't tell Motoki that he had no interest in dating every beautiful girl he came across just because he was popular. He wanted to be with his soul mate. Someone who made his heart beat slower and faster at the same time and who brought out the true Chiba Mamoru instead of desiring the popular façade. _I've been Motoki's best friend for 7 years. What does it mean if I can't be honest with him about myself?_

Mamoru was pulled out of his thoughts when Usagi turned to walk away and just as she did, Unazuki, Motoki's younger sister, rounded the corner with a tray full of chocolate shakes. The two girls yelped, collided, screamed, and then crashed onto the floor covered in the chocolate mess that they had created.

Mamoru almost laughed at the spectacle they made, but remembered how sensitive girls are when it came to those things. Then he heard Motoki yell from the front, "What was that?!"

As he approached, Motoki gaped at the mess. "Odango!" Mamoru got a little upset that his best friend immediately blamed Usagi when it wasn't her to blame and let out an irritated sigh.

Mamoru turned happy, though, when Unazuki immediately attempted to correct her brother. "This isn't her fault Motoki. I rounded the corner too fast!" Unazuki hated the way her brother treated Usagi. She was good friends with Usagi and when her brother wasn't at the Arcade while they were on shift, they had a lot of fun together. Even though Unazuki was two years younger than Usagi, she felt that they could be great friends. She wanted to hang out with Usagi outside of work, but they were never free at the same time. Usagi had even tried to arrange plans with her one Friday evening, but since Motoki only employed himself, her, and Usagi at the Crown, it was hard for them to both get the day off.

Frustrated, Motoki angrily yelled, "Just go and get yourself cleaned up, Unazuki, while the Odango cleans this mess up!" He walked away to put up the wet floor signs and then tended to other customers.

Unazuki stayed sitting in the mess with Usagi and watched her brother walk away. They were lucky that the chocolate shakes were served in metal cups to keep the drinks cold. Otherwise there would've been glass everywhere and it would've been dangerous for them and for customers. "I'm so sorry," Unazuki cried as the cold goo started to drip down her nose and onto her lap. _Una looks so ridiculous. I bet I look just as bad. I hate that this happened in front of Mamoru; and, of course, it's just when I started noticing how attractive he is, but he was going to realize that I was a dork eventually. What was I thinking? He'd never be interested in a geek like me._

The cold liquid was beginning to set into Usagi's clothes and it snapped her back to reality and Una's hilarious appearance. Usagi looked at her and just couldn't hold it in anymore. She started chuckling. Unazuki looked at her like she had gone crazy and then realized how they must have looked. She started laughing with her hands on her knees and her head between her legs. She leaned forward towards the floor and looked up at Usagi who was leaning back on her hands and taking in the situation without shame. Unazuki laughed even harder when Usagi started in on her adorable belly laugh.

Usagi's belly laugh was like a child's. It emitted pure joy that radiated to everyone that surrounded her. It was one of the things that Unazuki loved best about Usagi. She was so intelligent and collected when it mattered, but when most would freak out; she took the situation with a child-like delight and enjoyed every second of it. She wasn't afraid to be viewed as goofy or lame. It was that freedom in her personality that Unazuki wished she had in herself because if Usagi hadn't of been in that mess with her, it would have been guaranteed that Unazuki would have turned red and ran into the back room out of embarrassment. They continued to laugh until they had tears in their eyes and fell back; covering themselves in more of the mess.

Mamoru couldn't believe what an incredible girl Usagi was. Most women he knew would be horrified that they were covered in that sticky goop in public, but she was just lying on the floor marinating in the mess and laughing at herself and the situation. He started loving her in that moment.

Author's Note: Eeeeee! I wanted to leave it here to have you guys marinate in Mamoru's newfound adoration for Usagi. Things are gonna get mushy. I'm warning you now.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think. You are even welcome to let me know what you would like to happen and I'll try to incorporate it in the story.

I'll probably have the next chapter up within 24 hours. :)


	3. The Mutual Attraction

After composing themselves, Unazuki stood and gathered all the cups she could before she headed to the back room. Luckily the Arcade had locker rooms for the employees that included showers. "After I'm done, I'll take over and clean up what you don't get, ok?"

"You've got it", Usagi said as she started gathering the mess into a pile on the floor. She stood to grab a trash can and a mop, but immediately slipped on the tray that she had forgotten about. It was made slick with the chocolate shake mess that was underneath it. Usagi clamped her eyes shut and held her breath to prepare for the impact, but opened one eye when it didn't come. She looked around and realized that Mamoru had caught her right before she fell and helped her regain her balance.

"Thank you," Usagi said with a smile as a blush grew across her face because of his touch. He felt his heart tug with that single smile. He smiled back and thought he noticed the blush, but attributed it to her being embarrassed over her almost falling. Mamoru saw that this was going to take her a while, so he started helping her clean up the mess.

"This is really sweet of you, but it isn't your mess to clean."

"It isn't yours either," Mamoru replied with a smile as he finished mopping the floor while she wiped the wall clean of chocolate.

"Well," she sighed, "it's clean!" Usagi raised her hands and brought them down to her sides with a slap that was simultaneous with a sigh. Mamoru sighed. _She's so adorable._

Usagi took the mop from Mamoru and went to put it away. Usagi shook her head in disbelief and raised her eyebrows as she thought to herself, _I can't believe he just helped me clean up that gigantic mess! Him! Chiba Mamoru, star quarterback, the most popular guy in school, and easily the most attractive. Why is he helping a nerd like me? It has to be some weird charity case. Yeah; it's a bet from his friends or extra credit for some class._

Just as Usagi finished her thoughts and headed back to Mamoru, Unazuki walked in from the women's locker room; void of all things chocolate and sticky. "Okay Usagi! It's all yours!" Unazuki smiled and headed towards the customers that started coming in. It's was starting to be their busiest time.

Usagi smiled at Unazuki, repeated her thanks to Mamoru and started walking to the back of the Arcade. 5 minutes later at 4:50pm, Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto walked into the arcade looking for Usagi. They had received a call from Unazuki before she had taken her shower and asked them to bring Usagi some clean clothes to finish her shift in. They agreed since they were going to go to the Crown for Usagi's break at 5pm anyway. Unazuki got Motoki's attention once she spotted them and asked if the girls could bring Usagi her clean clothes to her in the locker room.

"They're not employees. They're not allowed back there. You take the clothes to her!"

"I've got 6 tables waiting on me until Usagi gets back, Motoki, if you're so concerned about employees only going back there, why don't you take them to her?"

"I'm busy with this broken machine and I have to be here when the ice cream machine stops or else it could overflow!" Motoki was always frustrated with the various issues the Odango brought to his Arcade. He couldn't argue with her work ethic though. She was always early, cleaned up after herself, and the customers loved her personality.

"I'll take it to her," chimed Mamoru. 6 heads turned to look at him like he had gone mad. "Look. I've been coming to this place since it opened and have helped with various things during that time. I'm practically a volunteer employee. I'm pretty sure I can take some clothes to a damn room."

Annoyed at the situation, Motoki yanked the clothes from Minako's hands and threw them at Mamoru. "Fine. Just hurry up and don't get me into trouble."

Mamoru had overheard the squabble and didn't like the idea of Usagi having to put the gross clothes back on after showering. He didn't understand why Motoki wouldn't let her friends bring her the clothes, but he figured he could solve the problem by volunteering. He didn't, however, think about the possibility of her being naked in the shower until he got up to the entrance of the locker room. When he paused, he heard something that he didn't expect.

He heard singing. Not just any singing, but an exquisite melody that almost caressed his ears. _Is that Usagi?_

In a trance, Mamoru forgot about the possibility of Usagi being naked and opened the door halfway so he could hear her more clearly.

The locker room had small white tiles on the floor and walls with florescent lights that illuminated the 8 available employee lockers, 4 stacked in a row over 4. The changing room and the shower were around the corner from the lockers. Mirrors were on either side of the lockers and he saw Usagi standing with a towel wrapped around her in front of the one that was closest to him. Mamoru's eyes widened at the sight. _What a vision. What a goddess._ She was brushing her long golden hair and singing a song he'd never heard before. *Ahem* Mamoru cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

Mamoru's knock had startled Usagi and brought her singing to a halt. Before she had the opportunity to turn to see the intruder, Mamoru spoke.

"Excuse me, Usagi, but your friends brought you some clean clothes. Motoki wouldn't let them come back here so I volunteered." Usagi turned to see Mamoru of all people standing there, looked down, and blushed at her state. She saw the clothes that Mamoru was holding and couldn't believe what great friends she had. Her embarrassment evaporated in place of the warmth of her friends' kindness. She set down the brush and started to walk over to him to get the clothes. "Thank you, again," she said as she took the clothes. Although Usagi wasn't embarrassed anymore, the situation caused her to be hesitant and shy towards Mamoru. Her breath almost caught before she succeeded in asking Mamoru something.

"Why is it that Motoki let you back here into a girl's locker room, but not my friends who are girls?"

She reacted in such a calm manner that it shocked him. He half expected her to scream and yell GET OUT before he could speak two words, but there she was coolly standing in front of him with her pink fluffy towel wrapped around her small frame and her long hair sticking to her exposed neck and shoulders. She hugged her clean clothes to her body the same way she did the tray earlier and he wondered if that motion was a habit of hers. He secretly hoped it was because she did a cute sigh while raising and dropping her shoulders as she did it.

Mamoru stopped examining her long enough to respond to her question. "Motoki has a weird thing with customers in the back of the Arcade. I've known him for so long, though, he trusts me." He looked to the ground to try to remain gentlemanly.

Usagi made sure to remain rational and thoughtfully said, "I see," and pursed her lips while raising her eyebrows at him _. I'm not sure why I'm so comfortable with him standing there. A guy I barely know is standing in front of me while I'm practically naked, but it doesn't bother me like I would expect it to. I feel like I know him. Is that crazy? Yeah, it's definitely crazy. Maybe this is what a crush feels like, Usagi! Oh yeah, like that matters, he didn't even know you existed until earlier this afternoon!_ Usagi alternated between nodding and shaking her head as she mentally argued with herself.

Mamoru watched the scene before him greatly amused knowing that she was probably talking to herself. After it seemed like the argument in her head was settled, he decided to break the silence.

"Was that you singing? You have an amazing voice."

Usagi's thoughts suddenly halted at his question and her eyes shot up to his wide and frightened. _He had heard me?_ She went pale and blushed at the same time. She strictly kept her singing to only the car or shower so no one would hear her. She didn't think she was very good, but it brought her joy and calmed her and that was all that had mattered to her. Mamoru smiled at her obvious embarrassment and loved how animated her facial expressions were. He smiled to himself thinking about how their conversations would be very entertaining and honest. He was sure that someone who showed their feelings through expressions so easily had nothing to hide. After his mental deduction of her personality, Mamoru had decided that he'd better leave before he became completely aware of the fact that Usagi was naked under that pink towel. "Ahem* "So, I'm going to leave now. Sorry, again."

Mamoru closed the door and walked back to the front of the Arcade. He sat down, had his coffee refilled, and drank it slowly in an attempt to wet the mouth that had gotten so dry the minute he saw Usagi in the locker room. He was hoping that the warm liquid would also calm his nerves. _I've never felt this way before. I've never been so nervous and happy at the same time. What do I do?_ Mamoru looked down at his coffee and thought about how radically his life had changed in the last 6 hours.

Motoki watched his best friend's behavior with interest as he stared into his coffee mug _. Is it possible that he actually likes the Odango?_ Motoki wasn't a fool like some thought. When Mamoru volunteered to take Usagi's clothes to her, he knew something was up. Mamoru didn't care about many people. Even within their group of friends he left them to fend for themselves. So, he gave the clothes to Mamoru and sent him to Usagi in hopes that he'd be able to further observe his theory. Motoki raised one of his eyebrows in the odd revelation and turned to continue working on the broken machine. _If he likes her, I suppose it's no business of mine. She's a smart kid, just a little geeky. Honestly, I've come to see her as I do Unazuki. Wow. I do! I see her as a kid sister. Maybe that's why I'm so hard on her._ "Hmm," Motoki mused aloud and then began to whistle. _I think I'll be a little easier on her from now on._ Motoki smiled. _Especially since she's going to become my best friend's girlfriend._

Usagi had been standing in the same spot in the locker room since Mamoru left. She held her clean clothes tightly to her chest and smiled. _He likes my singing. He didn't make a crude remark about my state. He's been so sweet today. I always thought he was a selfish, egotistical jock because he kept to himself. And now that I think about it, he hasn't dated anyone in our high school or given anyone the inclination that he liked them. He always stayed within his group of friends and did what was expected of him._ Usagi's eyes sparkled in remembering how he had looked at her earlier. She hadn't seen anyone look at her like that before. _Maybe Mamoru likes me…_

Usagi smiled, got dressed, and headed out of the locker room to finish her shift.

Author's Note: This was a short chapter, I know. The next chapter will cover the "study session" Koan has planned on Saturday. I want to add and edit a few things from that so it may not be posted until tomorrow. These chapters are coming out of me fairly quickly though.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Having readers inspires me to write even more. :)


	4. The Study Session

**Saturday 3:58pm**

This day came much quicker than planned for Mamoru. He had been completely dreading his study session with Koan and hoped that it went on without any attempted advance from her. After he had showered from football practice, he followed the directions Koan gave him in class on Friday and came across a large house with a fenced driveway and yard. The house was ridiculously large for the family size he knew Koan had. _Doesn't she only live with her mom and sister?_ The house was three stories and had white paneling. The windows had shutters and there were excessive amounts of statues in the front yard. He pulled up to an intercom system and hit the buzzer to be let in and was greeted with a crass female voice. "Can I help you?"

For some reason, the voice made him feel nervous. "Yes, uhm, I'm here for a study session with Koan?" Beryl's voice chimed through the intercom excitedly, "OH! You must be Mamoru! Please! Come right in!" BUUUUZZZZZZZZ!

The gate opened dramatically with a loud creak and Mamoru drove up the driveway _. Oh, and they have a water fountain._ Mamoru rolled his eyes as he parked and stepped out of his car. "Here we go…" He walked up to the front door and was greeted by an anxious Koan and what he could only assume to be her mother. "H-hello." The expressions on their faces made him uneasy. Koan was looking at him like he wasn't real with wide eyes and a hand stretched out to touch him. Her mother, who was wearing a pantsuit, was looking at him like he wasn't going to be allowed to leave with narrowed eyes and an encouraging nod that waved him inside.

Mamoru let out a huge gulp and walked through the front door. "Welcome to our humble abode!" The mother walked in front of him with sweeping arms as to suggest that he take in the entire sight of their home with her statement. "I'm Beryl, Koan's mother. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to make you feel at home."

"Thanks, Mrs. Spectre." Mamoru looked around and immediately knew they were people who wanted to look important. All the furniture was leather; there was modern and classic art on the walls along with seven large plants, two globes… _Odd_ …and the biggest television he'd ever seen. _What. The. Hell._ Koan watched Mamoru examine their home with pride. She knew her mom had told the decorator to make it the downstairs part of the house both glamorous and intellectual. It was a great first impression to people they wanted to bring over. Koan was lucky that her mother had found such a rich second husband. After he had died, he left both his company and Usagi; the former was much more intriguing than the latter.

Annoyed with her mom's presence Koan snapped, "You can make us feel at home by leaving, mother." Koan shot her mom an urgent glance and Beryl left them to their studies. "I'm sorry about her. She's a little weird sometimes." Koan said as she pulled Mamoru by the arm towards the living room and dragged him onto the couch with her. _Must be a genetic trait_ , he thought as Koan stared at him with expecting eyes. Expecting what, he didn't know. And he really didn't want to find out.

30 minutes into the study session, Mamoru was quickly realizing that nothing was going to get done. Koan had been touching his arm, leg, hand, and face while he was trying to get her to understand the elements that related to their assignment. Uncomfortable, Mamoru moved to another chair to sit across from her so she'd stop touching him. He sighed and looked at the papers that were across the coffee talbe. There were no additional notes and Koan kept leaning towards him to show her cleavage. She'd put her pencil in her mouth, rub her crossed legs together and turn her head sideways in an innocent manner while he spoke to her. He knew what she was up to since she wasn't the first girl to do this to him. To top it all off, Koan kept changing the subject and asking him his likes and dislikes, where he liked to hang out, his favorite things, and, what pushed Mamoru's limit on his patience, who his prom date was going to be. Frustrated, Mamoru sighed and stood up, "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course! Just follow the hallway down to the kitchen and it'll be on your right."

As Mamoru walked down the hallway, Koan sat on the couch in distress. _It's not working! I've used all my moves! By now, we should be laughing, touching, and kissing. He's refusing to answer my questions and he moved to sit across from me when I started making my advances. I did what I could with my suggestive body language, but nothing! This is all wrong! Maybe he doesn't know it when a girl is interested. That has to be it. All of my moves have worked on my other boyfriends. Mamoru is a male driven by hormones just like the rest of them. I'll just have to be less subtle._ Koan stood up to go primp in the mirror in the hallway to make sure she looked sexy enough for Mamoru.

While Koan was having her personal crisis, Usagi turned her key in the front door and walked in. After a long 8-4 shift at the Crown, Usagi was ready to relax and do homework. If she got all of it done, it would give her time to go to the mall with her friends on Sunday. Walking into the living room, Usagi let her hair out of her messy work bun and it fell down to her ankles in a wavy mess. While rubbing her scalp to alleviate the pain from the weight of her hair in one place, she saw Koan preening in the hallway mirror and scoffed slightly. The noise got Koan's attention and she looked over. "Ugh. What are you doing home?" Realization set in for Koan. Her eyes widen and she quickly added, "WAIT, Thank GOD you're home!" _That's it! Smarts! Chiba Mamoru likes smart girls._ Koan remembered how impressed he was with her outline on Wednesday. _I need Usagi to write some notes so he won't leave!_

Usagi looked at her like she was crazy. Koan hated Usagi. She didn't even like to acknowledge her existence.

"What's wrong with you? Inhale too much hairspray?"

Koan responded with a mocking laugh before she grabbed Usagi's wrist and dragged her to the couch.

"My Advanced Chemistry lab partner is here for a study session and I really want to impress him so just look at what we have so far and write down a few notes so he won't want to leave!"

Usagi stood in front of the couch that Koan sat at and put her hands on her hips. "You know, this isn't technically homework, so it's not part of our deal."

Koan let out a growl. "Screw the deal. Help me or regret it, troll." Knowing that Koan had a raging temper, Usagi decided not to push her luck. Her last bruise on her shoulder from when Koan had thrown a textbook at her had just healed.

Pulling her golden hair over the front of her right shoulder, Usagi sat down on the edge of the couch in front of the papers that were strewn across the coffee table. "Why do you care what this guy thinks anyways? You have tons of guys at your feet that don't care if you're smart or not."

It was true. A rare day passed when Koan didn't have a guy at the door trying to take her out. Usagi didn't understand why she had her sights on just one. It couldn't have been because she had feelings for them because Usagi was pretty sure her sister didn't have a soul. Usagi looked up at Koan to wait for her response.

Koan expressed an anxious huff and said, "Well if you MUST know, he's the perfect guy for me, but doesn't realize it yet. He will, though, once he sees how smart I am. Beauty _and_ brains is a hard combo to turn down. My plan is to draw him in with wits and seduce him with…well…you know," Koan winked as she shimmied her well-endowed chest. Usagi rolled her eyes and glanced at a paper. _Ugh, she's so fake I'm surprised she hasn't hardened into plastic_ , she thought as she started writing down various notes in spots that needed more clarification and emphasis. _I wonder who the guy is. Whoever he is, I feel bad for him for getting into Koan's sights. He does not have a chance in hell of escaping unscathed._ Koan heard the opening of the bathroom door down the hall and panicked, "Quick!" Koan practically shoved Usagi off the couch and started fussing. Usagi quickly finished up what she was told to do, handed the paper to Koan, got up from the couch, and walked over to her work bag. While Usagi bent down to pick it up, she heard the footsteps down the hall get closer to the living room. _And heeerrreee's bachelor number one!_ , she mused jokingly.

She chuckled as she zipped up her bag, but paused when she heard that familiar *ahem*. Her eyes widened. _NO. Way._ Before she was able to turn to confirm her suspicions, she heard him speak to her. "You live here?" Acting out on both her shock and confirmation that it was, in fact, Mamoru, Usagi spun around with her hair following gracefully behind her and she heard him let out a small gasp. _My God. Her hair is even more beautiful down._ Usagi and Mamoru's eyes locked. She had been wanting to see him again to talk to him more, but didn't have the guts. Since Wednesday, they had passed in the hall and exchanged looks that gave her butterflies. Now those butterflies felt like they had turned into stone and dropped to the pit in her stomach. Koan had her sights on him.

Mamoru lost his words when Usagi looked into his eyes. He knew she was working today, but he had homework all morning and couldn't pull away from the football practice he had afterwards to see her. At school on both Thursday and Friday, he'd wanted to talk to her, but never had the courage. He had gone over and over in his head how to go about asking her out on a date, but all of them sounded completely ridiculous out loud. He was so frustrated that he confessed his newfound feelings to Motoki earlier that day at practice. Mamoru was quite shocked to find that Motoki already had suspicions of his feelings towards the "Odango" and more than that, he actually was supportive! Having Motoki's support and being able to talk to him about his problem gave him the determination to speak to her the next time he saw her, but he didn't expect it to be now. Here. At Koan's house. He didn't even know Koan had another sister besides Petz.

Usagi tried to regain her composure when she knew that she could not compete with her eldest step-sister. As difficult as it was, she broke the eye contact she had with Mamoru and decided to resort to her talent in sarcasm. "Yeah. I'm the burden," Usagi said playfully as she started towards the stairs. _I really hope he knows what he's getting into with her…_

"Don't mind her, Mamoru," Koan said snidely as she put her hand into his hair and looked at him possessively. "She's society's problem, not ours." Mamoru took Koan's hand out of his hair and cringed at the comment made at Usagi. When he looked up at her though, he noticed that it didn't even faze her. Usagi stuck her tongue out at Koan, which made him smile, started walking up the stairs, and said, "That very well may be, but at least I don't believe that sodium chloride suspension will burn you if it touches your skin."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow at the comment and watched as Koan retaliated with, "If you dare to touch me with that acid again, I'll maim you for disfigurement!" Usagi laughed as she finished her ascend up the stairs and closed her bedroom door. _Well at least he knows a little bit more about Koan's biting wit._

Mamoru turned to a very flushed and aggravated looking Koan. "What was that all about?"

"UGH!", Koan stomped childishly in the direction of Usagi after Usagi slammed her door. Turning back to Mamoru she screeched, "That UGLY PYGMY tried to burn me once with that liquid she just talked about. She's so JEALOUS of me because I'm the eldest and have the looks of the family. I'M GOING TO BECOME A RICH, GLAMOROUS SUPER MODEL AND SHE'S GOING TO BE STUCK HERE FOREVER LIVING OUT HER USELESS EXISTENCE!"

Mamoru groaned in pain. Her bellowing echoed throughout the house and sent a jabbing pain through Mamoru's head. He covered both his ears waiting for Koan to stop. After she appeared to be finished, he hesitantly pulled the protection from his ears and looked at a fuming Koan with curiosity. He was shocked at Koan's abrupt hatred toward Usagi. It wasn't even a harsh comment, but it riled her up to the point where it showed Koan's true personality. _That was probably her plan; that clever minx._ With his realization, Mamoru chuckled and said, "Ok, but you _do_ know that sodium chloride suspension is just saltwater, right?"

Koan's once angered face looked at him in puzzlement. "What?"

Her sudden baffled expression made Mamoru laugh. "Yeah. No reason to get frantic and overreact."

Koan immediately went back to anger when she realized that Usagi had said that in front of Mamoru on purpose. She couldn't believe that Usagi had the nerve to make her look like an idiot in front of him, but boy was she going to get it when he left. Koan pounded her fist into her hand as she thought about inflicting her revenge onto Usagi.

Koan's rollercoaster ride of emotions, along with her yelling, was giving him a headache. Hoping to move on, Mamoru rolled his eyes, and walked back to the couch. "Anyways…let's get back to work." Mamoru sat down in better spirits now than he was before. He relished in the fact that he now knew where Usagi lived and how clever her banter could be. Sighing, he looked down at the paper they were working on before and was pleasantly surprised to see notes that actually made connections and new theories to their assignment. Picking up the paper and turning to Koan, Mamoru asked, "Did you write these?"

Realizing that he was referring to the chemistry notes, Koan's mood changed. _It's working! Now onto the not so subtle seduction._ Koan smiled to herself as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked over to Mamoru in a sultry fashion. "Oh. Yeah I had a uhm...breakthrough while you were in the bathroom."

"Wow. These are great Koan. They make our assignment go into innovative directions!" Koan walked up to the sitting Mamoru and boldly sat on his lap. "You know, I had another breakthrough while you were gone." Mamoru raised his hands, careful not to touch her. His eyes widened and he immediately regretted his compliment to her. "Uhm. Koan. I think you've got the wrong idea. See…"

*Crunch* Petz walked into the living room eating an apple. Koan turned her head towards her sister in disbelief. She stood up to shoo Petz from the room and Mamoru took a sigh of relief. He was conflicted about how to feel about Petz interrupting his rejection to Koan. He wanted to be clear that he had no interest in her, but also wanted to get the hell out of there. While Koan talked to her sister in angry hushed tones, Mamoru took the opportunity to quickly gather his things.

After listening to Koan's harsh words, Petz went upstairs and Koan turned back to see Mamoru walking towards her with his bag packed up. Frustrated, Koan quickly tried to redeem herself and the situation. "Where are you going? We were finally getting somewhere!" Koan touched his chest and smiled suggestively.

"Uh. I've gotta go. I'll see you in class, ok?" Mamoru hurriedly went out the front door and vowed never to go back into that house unless it was for Usagi.

After Mamoru left, Koan stood in shock. She was sure that she would be at least hooking up with Mamoru if not dating him by the end of the study session. She immediately thought back to when Usagi came home and made her look foolish in front of him. _It's her fault!_ Koan quickly fumed with anger and marched upstairs with the determination to make Usagi pay. She kicked in the door and tackled an unsuspecting Usagi that was lying on her bed doing homework. Usagi let out a scream and struggled under her step-sister. "GET OFF ME!"

To keep her within grasp, Koan pulled Usagi's hair when she tried to get away from her. "How dare you make me look bad in front of Chiba Mamoru! I need him to like me not think I'm an idiot! I am GOING to BE his NEW GIRLFRIEND!" And with that last word Koan punched Usagi with all the rage she had built up for her. Usagi tumbled backwards off of her bed from the force of the hit and her head slammed against the wall, effectively knocking her out.

With Usagi lying unconscious, Koan began to rip up all of Usagi's completed homework assignments; carefully avoiding hers and Petz's. After she was satisfied with her work, Koan carelessly left Usagi to wake up to her destruction and make her think twice about coming in between her and Mamoru again.

 **Author's Note:** Wow. Koan finally revealed her true colors! How is Usagi going to react when she regains consciousness? Do you think she should've fought back harder? Let me know in the reviews what you thought!


	5. The Day At The Mall

**Saturday Evening**

When Usagi awoke, the sun was down. Her light was off and she strained through the pain to focus her eyes onto her clock, **8:30pm**. Confused, she rubbed her head and walked over to the light. _What happened?_ Usagi made to it to her light switch and when she flipped the light on, her legs almost buckled beneath her. Her blue eyes widened in shock. All of the homework that she had worked on before work, during her lunch break, and when she got home was now in the form of confetti that covered her room.

In her disbelief, Usagi let out a sob and fell to the floor. _Now I'll never get done before tomorrow and I won't be able to go to the mall with everyone! I was so looking forward to a day off to have fun. Even Motoki had agreed to give me the day off without argument. Things had gone so well with him at work I almost thought that today would end in ease._

After several minutes, Usagi composed herself and decided to redo all of the homework that Koan had destroyed. She started cleaning up the paper fragments and started working on her assignments with the determination that she was not going to let Koan ruin her planned day with her friends. Usagi made a list all of the assignments she needed to do. Luckily she kept a well updated planner that contained all of what was required from her additional classes so she didn't fall behind. Usagi worked well after 3am until she was finally done. Exhausted, she pushed the papers aside, laid down and fell asleep seconds after her head hit the pillow.

 **Sunday 11am**

Usagi woke up to her phone going off and a horrible headache. She grabbed at her phone, missing the first few times until she finally had it and answered groggily, "Hello?"

"Usa! Where are you? We're waiting for you at the food court." Usagi's eyes shot open in remembering her plans. She let the worried Ami know that she was on her way and should be there in less than 20 minutes. Usagi hung up and rushed to get ready. She already had an outfit prepared and threw it on. It was a simple dress that made her feel like a sexy, carefree 16 year old; a perfect outfit for her to enjoy a day out with her friends. She turned to the mirror to fix her hair and nearly cried out at the sight of her face. A large blue and purple bruise had formed over her right eye where Koan had hit her. Usagi fearfully touched the bruise to test the how sensitive it was. When she applied a small amount of pressure with her finger, a tear formed in her right eye from the pain.

Thankfully, Minako gave Usagi a makeup kit for her 16th birthday and she did her best to cover it up. She applied the rest of her makeup; making sure to be careful around her right eye. When Usagi was finished, she surveyed her face in the mirror. The makeup was minimal, but it pulled attention her best features; her blue eyes popped with the light eyeliner and mascara, her eyebrows were shaped, and her lips looked full with the light shade of her favorite pink matte lipstick. Usagi pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail bun that she affectionately called a "bunny tail" since it was a favorite style of hers and related to her name. She grabbed her phone, wallet, and purse; ran downstairs without hesitation and out the front door to her car. There was no way that her step-family was going to keep her from her friends today. As far as they were concerned, she was late for work.

Usagi got to the mall in record time. She ran to the food court and directly into Ami's arms. She couldn't help but break her resolve and started crying the minute Ami's arms wrapped around her. "Usa, what's wrong?" Ami's eyes were filled with worry as she looked at Usagi's trembling form.

Makoto, Minako, and Rei rushed to her side and started consoling her. Rei's voice was filled with anger when she asked, "What did they do this time, Usagi?" Usagi then started to explain everything that had happened the day before. Her friends were aware of her newfound feelings for Chiba Mamoru and were surprised that he had fallen into the grips of Koan. Usagi pointed out her bruise and explained how she had to redo all of her homework. When Usagi recalled her face and how it looked with the bruise, a few tears escaped her eyes. Her friends listened, gasped, and glowered during Usagi's story. Once Usagi was finished, however, gleamed with pride for their friend in pushing through that horrible situation and not letting it break her. Rei lightly touched Usagi's bruise; stating that it should heal quickly and smiled supportively at Usagi.

After hearing what happened to Usagi, Makoto knew that the only thing that would fully cheer her up was a full day of food and fun to help her forget. "Say", Makoto said with a smile as she put her arm around Usagi's shoulder. "Let's get an ice cream, go shopping, and strut around this mall like we own it. We'll make the boys here wish they were brave enough to talk to us!" Makoto winked at Usagi and Minako laughed. "Like this?" Minako said before she started doing her best vogue poses down to the ice cream parlor in the food court. She tossed and twirled her hair while winking at random strangers and shimmied her way to the ice cream options.

Usagi giggled through her tears and decided to start after her in the same fashion. "Strut! Strut! Strut-strut!", Rei yelled as Usagi did her best runway moves down to Minako. She flipped her hair, jutted out her hip to one side with her hand out, and made her hips sway from side to side as she made her final steps towards Minako. All the guys that were in the food court were immediately distracted by her moves and were slightly disappointed when she made her destination. Unaware to Usagi, she had their attention for the entire time they were in the food court. All of Usagi's friends knew of Usagi's capability of attracting male attention. They also know that Usagi was completely oblivious to it. They preferred, however, to keep it that way. If Usagi knew, she'd rethink her actions and they didn't want her to apologize for just being herself.

Makoto laughed at Usagi's actions and headed towards them to choose her ice cream. Rei wrapped her arm around Ami's and started to discuss how to make this day a day that Usagi would never forget.

After ordering their ice cream, the girls slowly walked around the mall. Usagi licked her bubblegum flavored treat and asked, "So what's first, guys?" After finishing a very dedicated lick to her chocolate cone, Rei said, "Well Usa, we've all decided to make this day all about you, so we're going to your favorite clothing store first!" Usagi smiled from ear to ear as they finished their ice creams and headed to Forever 21 with their arms linked. _I'm so lucky to have such great friends…_

Mamoru thought he'd take his chances in seeing Usagi again by stopping by in the Crown Arcade. He was a little disappointed when he didn't see her, but only Unazuki. "Oi, Una!"

Mamoru had known Unazuki since she was 7 years old. He acted as her older brother and she was the closest thing to a sister that he would ever have, he cherished their relationship. "Do you know if Usagi works today?" Unazuki looked at him with a surprised expression. "Since when do you care when Usagi-chan works?"

"Since now. Just answer the question." Mamoru playfully pinched her forearm. Unazuki smiled and rolled her eyes. "No. She doesn't work today. She was supposed to, but I was pleasantly surprised when Motoki agreed to give her the day off when she asked for it. He was so kind to her yesterday." Mamoru knew that Motoki's changed attitude towards Usagi was because of the talk they had at practice _. I'm glad to hear that he's kept his word on being nice to her from now on since I'm determined to be with her._ Unazuki broke Mamoru's thoughts, "I remember her saying something about a planned trip to the mall with her group of friends today."

Mamoru's expression lit up within the span of 3 seconds. "Thanks Una!" And Mamoru ran out of the Crown leaving a stunned Unazuki scratching her head. _Boys are weird_ , Unazuki thought. Then the 14 year old continued her work wishing that she was at the mall with Usagi and her friends too.

When Mamoru got to the mall it was 2:30 in the afternoon and his rash thinking had finally caught up with him. _What am I supposed to do once I find Usagi? That is, if I can even find her_ , he thought as he looked around the crowded mall that contained a vast amount of department stores and various mini ones. _She could be anywhere._ Then, as if the fates were looking down on him, he looked across the mall and spotted a smiling Usagi with her friends. She had a large bag from Forever 21 and was stepping into an American Eagle. She was wearing an adorable black dress with small white polka dots that snugly hugged her curves. Her hair wasn't in its' normal buns, but was still just as beautiful as the wavy mess hung from the weird ponytail she had. _She looks so beautiful when she smiles._

As Mamoru walked towards her he could overhear their conversation inside the store. "Oh Rei, do you really need to make Yuuichirou even more aware of his love for you?" Minako laughed as Rei simply responded with an "of course!" look as she pressed the red mini skirt against her hips in front of the mirror. Rei was no novice when it came to male attention. The priestess had been becoming more and more beautiful with each passing day and her intense violet eyes were capable of making any man weak at the knees. Minako couldn't wait to see what kind of bombshell she'd be when she was 21.

Ami laughed as she looked at the crazy attire the fashion industry created for women in preparation for the summer. _Who would wear such revealing things?_ As if Usagi could read Ami's mind, she walked up behind her and said, "I know, right?" And shot her a wide eyed look while holding up a sequined crop top with an open back. Ami started laughing and teased Usagi, "Oh Usa, that is SO your style."

"Yeah right, like I'd ever wear something like this. All I need is someone to recognize my body and not my mind." Usagi's sarcastic response made Ami giggle. Ami smiled at her intelligent friend while she watched her peruse the sale rack. She was proud to have a friend who shared her views on what was important.

Eavesdropping, Mamoru could only admire Usagi more. _A girl who cares more about her mind than her looks? That's so rare; especially with girls that are her age and are as radiant as she is._

Minako ran up to Usagi and cheerfully stated, "Usa, don't be a fool. You have the looks _and_ the smarts!" Usagi rolled her eyes, "Ok, but one has to take precedence, Mina. Wouldn't you rather have a stimulating conversation with your date rather than him drooling all over you?"

Minako pulled out an orange skin tight dress that had a slit up one side to reveal the thigh and pressed it against herself while winking at Usagi. "Oh silly Usa. I want both!" Usagi couldn't help, but laugh. "I guess you're right Mina. With the right person, you'd be attractive in every way."

Usagi smiled playfully and asked Minako while winking, "You still got your eyes on Motoki?" Minako's eyes went wide and her face reddened. Makoto, Ami, and Rei started cracking up at her embarrassment. "I guess that's a yes!" Usagi laughed aloud.

 _One of her friends likes Motoki? I think she'd be able to capture his attention. His type is beautiful and Minako is definitely that. We could double date; two best friends dating two best friends. It would be interesting to see our groups mesh together._ Mamoru mused over his hypothetical situation and pretended to be interested in a v-neck tee on the rack in front of him. _They seem like they're different than other girls. I don't think my friends would mind having smart, rational, beautiful girls hang around; even if they are two years younger. They certainly act more mature than most of the other girls he knew._ Mamoru was starting to act on his plan to accidentally bump into Usagi and strike up casual conversation until he heard a voice he dreaded call his name.

"Mamoru!"

Everything in Mamoru's body groaned in defeat and he hesitantly turned to face the voice calling him from outside the store.

Koan smiled as she spotted her future boyfriend in the store she was passing. She was on her way to Bloomingdale's to find an outfit to impress him with during their next class.

Mamoru politely greeted Koan when she made her way to him. He attempted to deter her from the store by acting like he was on his way out, so she wouldn't realize that Usagi was in there as well. Too little, too late. Koan's face changed dramatically when she spotted the young girl laughing and looking at a jacket that was on sale. She hated the fact that Usagi was even within 100 feet of Mamoru. She could say more bad things about her that would ruin her chances with him! Walking past Mamoru, Koan made her way to Usagi. Mamoru groaned audibly. _SHIT._

"YOU."

Usagi turned to the loud allegation that rang out within the store and her stomach felt like it dropped to her feet. Usagi's smile waned as she saw her step-sister stalk up to her with murder in her eyes. Makoto immediately stepped in between the two ready to beat the hell out of this prissy stuck up bitch who thought she could punch her friend and get away with it. Usagi put her hand on Makoto's shoulder when Koan stopped, confused as to why this stranger walked in front of her when she obviously didn't know her. Lightly pushing Makoto aside, Usagi faced her rival and became ready to endure whatever Koan was about to do or say to her.

"I thought I warned you last night to stay away from Mamoru." Koan stated heatedly.

Mamoru's face went pale and wide-eyed when he heard Koan . _What the hell is she talking about?_

"What the hell are you talking about?" questioned Usagi.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know he's in here with you."

Usagi looked around the store and saw a dazed Mamoru near the entrance of the store. She squinted her eyes in disbelief and looked back to her step-sister. "I didn't even know he was here! And why do you even care?" Usagi was sick of Koan blaming her for everything. _Does she see me as a threat or something? She never used to care when I happened to be around the other guys she dated._ Usagi's eyes lit up with realization. "You having trouble luring him in? Tsk, tsk. I thought you could get any guy you wanted." Usagi did a sympathetic look. "Maybe he's realizing how irrevocably STUPID you are..."

Shocked laughter came out of the mouths of all of Usagi's friends as well as Mamoru.

Usagi continued, ignoring the fact that they had an audience. "And doesn't want anything to do with your childish behavior. Not everyone can be manipulated, Koan; even by an expert like you." Koan's face reddened with anger from Usagi's words; even more so that it was in front of Mamoru again, so she slapped Usagi across the face. Hard.

The slap echoed throughout the quiet store and gasps responded to the action. Mamoru's fist clenched at his sides immediately fueled with anger that Koan had dared to even touch Usagi. Usagi's pale skin immediately responded with a red tinge on her cheek in the shape of her step-sister's hand. She stretched out her jaw and touched the affected cheek with her hand before looking back up to Koan.

Koan's eyes were unapologetic and cold. "You are going to regret saying that when we're in the privacy of our home." Mamoru came up behind Koan and started to pull her away.

Unable to contain herself anymore Makoto yelled, "IS THAT A THREAT?"

A confused Koan simply looked at her as she struggled out of Mamoru's grip and asked, "Who the hell _are_ you?" Usagi shot a panicked look to Makoto pleading with her to stop. Usagi had kept her friends out of the line of fire and because as far as Beryl, Koan, and Petz knew; Usagi had no friends whatsoever. If they did know, she was sure that they would use them against her.

Makoto saw Usagi's plea and responded with a softer tone, "A simple bystander, nothing more; but I can tell that you're overreacting to this situation. There's no reason for violence to occur."

Mamoru saw the look Usagi gave her friend and noticed how it affected Makoto's response to Koan. She had immediately backed down when before it looked like she was going to use Koan as a punching bag. _Why didn't Usagi let her friends protect her?_

"Butt out you Amazonian freak." The remark touched a nerve on Makoto and her eyes widened as she gasped. Usagi was well aware of Makoto's insecurities to her size and strength and this became the final straw for her. Usagi never cared when Koan would mistreat her, but her friends were another matter. Usagi reddened with anger and stood rigidly before her step-sister. In a voice that was barely audible, Usagi slowly said, "Koan, leave."

Koan scoffed. "Excuse me? We're not through."

Usagi took a step forward and challenged her with her eyes. It took everything Usagi had not to retaliate. She forced herself to remain calm and attempted to reason with Koan.

"Everything you're doing now is only making you look worse in front of Mamoru" Usagi shot a glance at Mamoru's face when she said his name and it felt like a jab to her heart. She continued, "So why don't you walk away, enjoy Mamoru's company and let me have my free time OR you can continue to let your anger get the better of you and make a fool out of yourself. It's your decision. I'm good either way." By the time Usagi finished, she regained her composure. She knew she had to keep her emotions and actions in check when it came to Koan's anger otherwise nothing would be resolved.

Mamoru was shocked at Usagi's calm demeanor. He was sure that she was going to retaliate after her friend was insulted. When Usagi looked at him as she said his name, his breath caught in his throat. Her eyes were pained and helpless. Then he heard Usagi tell Koan to enjoy Mamoru's company and his reflective thoughts of Usagi were replaced with horror. _Spending time with Koan? But I wanted to spend time with Usagi! Ugh. But apparently I'm becoming an issue between these two because of Koan's jealousy and possessiveness. I need to make it clear to her that I'm not interested. I wonder why Usagi seems to continue to point out to me that Koan isn't smart. She obviously is if her grades are as high as they are; but I have noticed the inconsistency of intellect when I speak to her. Maybe it can be something I can ask Usagi about next time I see her. It would be an excuse to talk to her and I'm ok with that; even if it is about Koan._

Distracted by his wandering thoughts, Mamoru didn't notice Koan until her arm was linked with his and she was guiding him out of the store. He looked back to where Usagi stood and saw her watching him in defeat and anguish _. Does she look like that because she wants to be with me? Or is she looking at Koan like that because of what will happen between them later? What goes on in their house when there's no one around?_ Suddenly Mamoru feared that the slap that Koan hit Usagi with was just the surface of what occurred at the Spectre household.

Once Usagi saw them round the corner, she let out a sigh of relief and turned to Makoto to give a heartfelt apology for her step-sister's words. "Mako-chan, you are perfect in every way and your strength is a unique trait that makes you who you are. I'm so sorry about Koan. I'm the one she was mad at and I hate that she took it out on you." Makoto couldn't help but smile at Usagi's genuine tone. "Usa, I don't care about what she says about me. I care about what she says to you and what she _does_ to you." Makoto grazed Usagi's cheek that was still red from the slap with her thumb. "I cannot allow this abuse to continue. You need to do something about it or I will."

Desperation filled Usagi's voice in her response to Makoto. "I am! Why do you think I'm working so hard to graduate early? I have less than a year and I'll be out of that hellhole!" Makoto sighed. "I know, but it may still be too long of a time to remain there. It's starting to escalate and I'm scared for you, Usagi-chan." Rei hugged Usagi from behind and let out a deep breath. "Let's try to get past this unpleasantness and enjoy the rest of our day. What do you say, Usagi-chan?" Usagi smiled and was so thankful to have such caring friends. "Hai," Usagi said with a smile. Ami picked up Usagi's bags and then left the store in search for another clothing sale.

As they left, Petz came out from behind a rack of clothes in the back. _Graduating early? Hmmm. That won't do. I must tell Koan. She's the most resourceful when it comes to planning._ Petz paid for her clothes and left the store in a thoughtful state.

 **Author's Note** : Poor Usagi. She can't even have one day full of fun without her step-sisters ruining it. Will Mamoru be able to get it through Koan's head that he's not interested? What will happen when Usagi gets home that night? All is revealed in the next chapter! :)

Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews! I love hearing your feedback!


	6. The Retaliation

After leaving the store that Usagi was in, Mamoru's hope faded. He wanted to casually bump into Usagi and hoped that their conversation would lead to him tagging along with her and her friends for the day so that he could learn more about her. Koan took it upon herself to shove her bag into Mamoru's hands and put on a fashion show for him as she tried on various clothes that accentuated or revealed parts of her.

 _How fucking cliché. I am now the guy who holds the purse._ Mamoru rolled his eyes and couldn't help but know for a fact that Usagi was not a girl who did these kinds of things. He knew because he felt her confidence and adamant tone in her earlier statement to Ami. She didn't value looks, she valued her mind. And that was a very attractive quality in a girl. Not saying that looks aren't important, but they definitely shouldn't be the top priority in a girl. Vanity, for Mamoru, was the biggest turn off.

Usagi's day ended with her and her friends getting boba drinks and seeing a romantic comedy. As Usagi drove home, she took the back roads, drove slow, and sang along to her favorite songs; one of them being "A Case of You" by Joni Mitchell which she placed on repeat for a good 20 minutes.

Singing always made her feel better. It was a way that she could express herself with no grade or judgement and it was a talent she liked to keep to herself. It also acted as a great stress reliever and helped her get into a happy demeanor no matter what was happening in her life.

Usagi pulled up to her tortuous home and took a deep breath. She knew this was going to be ugly and she had resolved at a young age that she was above stooping to their level in insults and abuse. Her friends didn't understand why she didn't stick up for herself, but that didn't matter. Usagi knew that if she let herself become like them, she'd never be able to forgive herself. The only time she would ever fight back would be to defend herself and that was only if necessary.

With a heavy yet hopeful heart, Usagi walked into the house. She walked towards the dining room where she had heard voices and her expectations of the night drastically changed when she turned the corner. Mamoru was sitting there having dinner with them. Usagi averted her eyes from his and looked down. Koan gave her a snide look while Beryl and Petz ignored the fact that she had just walked in. Usagi normally ate in the kitchen away from the family anyway, so she left without a word and walked into the kitchen to search for something to eat.

 _He's here. Does that mean that he actually likes Koan? Are they dating? Why does this hurt so much?_ Usagi felt like she couldn't breathe. _I never cared about dating before. I never cared about who Koan decided to be with. Ugh, but he's such a sweet and genuine guy. He shouldn't want to be with Koan. He should want to be with me!_ Usagi's eyes widened in response to her thoughts and a small smile tugged at her lips. _Yes. He should be with me._ Usagi smiled and bit her lip. Her head quickly turned towards the sudden laughter that came from the dining room and she overheard Koan say, "I know! Isn't he amazing?" Jealousy rose inside Usagi and the reality that he would never choose her over Koan set in.

Usagi slumped and sighed. _I have to accept this. It's ridiculous to be this upset about someone I barely know._ Deciding she wasn't hungry and eager to focus on anything other than Mamoru, Usagi went upstairs to her room and made sure to gather all of her finished homework. She put it inside her backpack along with her work uniform and took it outside to put it safely into the trunk of her car. After what happened the other night, she wanted to be cautious.

Mamoru had agreed to come home with Koan for dinner simply because he feared for his Usako's safety. Yes. His **Usako**. He had crossed into a realm that he could not and did not want to find his way out of. He was falling for the intriguing young girl and he wasn't going to give up his pursuit of her so easily, so if he had to bear Koan's insipid droning for a few hours, so be it. His hope faltered when he saw Usagi walk out of the room and into the kitchen, but he quickly reminded himself that as long as he was there, she was safe. He didn't even want to entertain the idea of what would happen if Koan was as abusive as he suspected her to be.

Beryl had been determined to make Koan's new boyfriend feel special by making the conversation all about him. "So, Mamoru, you're the top in your class and the star quarterback?" Mamoru felt uncomfortable with all of the focus on him. Before Mamoru could respond, Koan giggled girlishly and beamed exclaiming, "I know! Isn't he amazing?" Mamoru sighed and turned his head when he heard footsteps running up the stairs. "Don't mind her, Mamoru", Beryl said casually, "She's a nuisance. Nothing compared to my oldest here." Beryl nudged her head in the direction of Koan and Koan nodded knowingly at her mother's comment. Mamoru raised his eyebrows at their selfishness. _This family is so full of themselves I'm surprised they're able to remain seated._

Mamoru's hope rekindled when he heard footsteps that came down the stairs, but dropped when he heard the front door open and close. _Maybe for her own safety, she had decided to stay at a friend's house. I would bring her home with me if I didn't think she'd think I was completely insane. I wouldn't mind living with someone after being alone for so long._ His suspected plan for Usagi was shattered when she came back inside and went back upstairs. He mentally groaned that dinner had ended and silently cursed to himself after he had walked out of their front door towards his car. _I really hope nothing bad happens._

The moment Koan saw Mamoru drive off, all hell broke loose.

Petz had informed Koan before dinner about what she overheard after she left the store with Mamoru. Not only did Koan not like the fact that her step-sister had plans to graduate early, but she really didn't like that Usagi had hidden that she had friends from them; and good friends from the sound of it. Neither sister thought that Usagi should have the makings of a happy life. _What wonderful fuel for manipulation we have_ , thought Koan. She smiled at her sister and they began their scheming. "First, we have to teach her a lesson for calling me stupid in public and in front of Mamoru. After he leaves, she'll know her place." Just reliving the events that occurred earlier that day made her simmer all through dinner even though she had successfully hidden her mood from Mamoru while he was there.

Koan turned from the window after seeing Mamoru's car lights disappear around the corner. Petz looked at her knowingly and nodded her head. Koan rushed to Usagi's room determined to make another bruise on that ugly face of hers.

 **Monday 8:15am**

The minute Usagi stepped into her first class, her friends' once smiling faces dropped into a state of shock. Usagi had another black eye, a fat lip, and a bruise on her left thigh that she attempted to hide under her school uniform's skirt, but the bottom of it showed from under the fabric. Even though Usagi had hidden the bruises with makeup, the swelling and discoloration was visible. "Usa…" Ami exclaimed with tears brimming her eyes. Rei's hand was to her mouth to hide her quivering lip. Makoto was fuming and Minako was in disbelief. Their beautiful, always positive friend was breaking right before their eyes. It wasn't just the physical damage. Her friends could see the visible hurt in Usagi's eyes and her manner. Koan was going to put out the fire that Usagi had kept burning rebelliously during her many plights.

Usagi held back a pained face when she walked. She had been sore from fending off her step-sisters the night before. She hated it, but Makoto was right. It had been time to get out of there and she did just that. Usagi had managed to escape Petz's grip on her when she elbowed her in the stomach. She tackled Koan into the wall before making her way out of her room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

Usagi's teacher kept her after class for obvious reasons. Usagi was at a loss of what to say except to deny the abuse and blame it on a klutz attack like falling down the stairs. Of course her teacher had expected this kind of response and accepted it in order to keep Usagi from being uncomfortable, but he was going to keep a close eye on her and how others interacted with her as well as filing the report that he was required to as a teacher when he suspected an abusive household.

 **Lunch**

Sitting underneath their favorite cherry tree, the girls tried to ignore the obvious issue by distracting Usagi with silly stories and conversation that she'd find interesting. All of their efforts led to silence on Usagi's part until she stifled a sob, stared down to her lap, and quietly started to talk. "They know. They know…" Her voice cracked into a whisper, "everything." "They know about us?" Rei asked. "And about you graduating early?" Minako added.

"Yes. Fortunately the only thing they don't know is how I feel about Mamoru. The minute Koan changed the subject of her rant to him, I left; unable to take it anymore." Ami looked at Usagi quizzically. "What do you mean you left?" Usagi looked up to her friends and cried. "I left the house. I spent the night in my car. I'm just glad I had the sense to leave my homework and work clothes in the trunk before this all happened. I can't go back there guys. I just can't." Usagi dropped her head to her hands as her sobbing shook her body.

As Ami and Minako consoled Usagi, Makoto spoke up. "Good for you, Usagi. I'm glad you finally decided to leave that place." Usagi looked up at her friend with a lost expression. "You don't understand Mako-chan. I have nowhere to go!" Makoto shook her head. "That's not true, Usagi-chan." Usagi paused; confused. "You can come and live with me," Makoto said proudly. "I've already made all of the arrangements with my landlord. I told you that if you weren't going to do something about it soon, I was going to. This was what I meant. A girl can only live alone for so long, you know." Makoto smiled widely. Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had Makoto really just solved her problem so simply?

Ignoring the soreness in her body, Usagi jumped into Makoto's arms. "Thank you, Mako-chan! Thank you!" Makoto kissed Usagi's head and hugged her gently. "There's no need to thank me. You're my sister and I needed to protect you." Makoto handed Usagi the key to her place. Usagi took it gratefully and suddenly their friend was back to normal again and free of the horrible step-family.

Mamoru couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her in the hallway earlier that day. Her once flawless pale skin was discolored and swollen. He also saw that the light that normally shone from her so brilliantly was snuffed a little. It brought up a type of anger inside of him that he never knew existed. He wasn't able to talk to her when he first saw her because the bell rang, but when lunch came around, he looked for that cherry blossom tree, and stormed up to her and her friends. "Usagi, I need to speak with you." Usagi looked up to him, tears dried to her cheeks and eyes red from crying.

Usagi knew that she couldn't be seen speaking to him. It was because of him that this had started. Koan's jealousy overran her emotions and sparked a tirade within her. One thing Usagi knew, though, was that it wasn't his fault; and as much as she wanted to turn him away and continue to live her life without him, she couldn't. "Hai." Usagi used Ami and Minako's shoulders to help herself up. Halfway through her struggle, Mamoru offered her his hand and she hesitantly took it.

The minute their fingers touched, warmth traveled through her body giving her the courage to look him in the eye as she walked towards him. Mamoru walked her behind the bleachers so that they could speak privately and looked at her injured face with regret. _I shouldn't have left her there last night. I shouldn't have worried about if she would have thought I was crazy or not. I should've taken her from there and back to the safety of my apartment; even if it would have involved dragging her kicking and screaming._

Mamoru sighed and locked eyes with Usagi. She became anxious at the amount of compassion he had in them for her. "Usagi, I can't stand idly by and watch this happen anymore. You need to turn Koan in or at least get out of there." Mamoru lightly caressed the bruises on Usagi's face as she closed her eyes to the softness of his touch.

Usagi struggled to breathe; she struggled to speak. She didn't understand why his touch and concern was affecting her so much when she had actively tried to make herself be indifferent to him. She managed to hold back a sob and squeak, "You could make it stop, you know." Usagi opened her eyes to look into his. "All you have to do is be her boyfriend. That's all she wants." Usagi fought back a tear because she knew that there was no way that Mamoru wouldn't like Koan. She was gorgeous and appeared to be the smartest girl in their school. Why wouldn't he like her? She was the complete opposite of her. She had the popularity, the looks, the glamour, the future in modeling, the favor of others, and Usagi had none of that. She had never cared before about how she compared to Koan. She had always prided herself on their differences in hopes that she would have a better life; one of value and purpose, but standing in front of Mamoru; in front of something that Koan was going to have that she would never have the chance at nearly tore her in two.

"This is all because of me?" Mamoru looked down shamefully. "I was afraid of that. Koan's misconceptions have gone too far." Mamoru huffed angrily and Usagi looked at him with searching eyes.

"Misconceptions? You mean you don't like her?" She furrowed her brow at the impossibility of it. She couldn't believe that a popular, attractive guy like Mamoru would find Koan unattractive.

Everyone found Koan attractive.

Mamoru shook his head. "No, I don't. Koan is vain and manipulative. She's rude, abrasive…" Mamoru gently touched Usagi's swollen lip. "Violent." A tear rolled down Usagi's cheek. Mamoru wiped it away with his thumb before continuing. "The girl I like is extremely intelligent, beautiful, passionate, and light hearted. She would never hurt anyone and her smile emits a type of joy that affects those around her. She is nothing like Koan." Usagi felt jealousy rise in her chest. _She sounds amazing. I can't compete with that. Then again, I couldn't compete with Koan either._

Usagi struggled to ask a question that gave her chills of anticipation the moment she asked it, "What's her name?" Usagi closed her eyes, closed her lips tightly, and prepared herself to hear a name of someone that she would be envious of for the rest of her life.

Mamoru chuckled at her obliviousness. "It's you, Usagi." Usagi gasped lightly and opened her eyes to look into his. _Me?_ Mamoru looked into Usagi's eyes with more love than she'd ever seen before. His ocean blue eyes glinted hope and held onto hers as if she were his lifeline. "You caught my breath the moment I saw those flowers falling around you last week." Usagi looked down and smiled faintly at the memory and Mamoru took his index finger, placed it under her chin and lifted her face until his eyes met hers. "The more I was around you; the more I noticed your incredible intellect, grace, beauty, and happiness. I knew the minute you laughed at yourself when you were covered in chocolate shake at the Crown that you were a woman that I needed to be around; to get to know and love. Ever since that first day, I've wanted to ask you just one question." Mamoru nervously ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "W-would you like to go on a date with me, Usako?" Mamoru shyly met Usagi's eyes and smiled slightly at her shock. She opened her mouth to speak and he held his breath. He had no idea what to expect and mentally prepared himself to be rejected.

Usagi was in shock. She couldn't believe all of the things he said about her. _He liked me. He. Liked. Me. Not Koan._ Usagi took a breath to speak and felt her body shake. "Usako?" Mamoru smirked. "Is that name ok? I can't help but feel that it suits you." Usagi shook her head playfully and smiled, "I like it." Mamoru smiled widely. Usagi looked down and kicked a rock that was near her right foot. "I'd love to go on a date with you, Mamo-chan."

Elated, Mamoru happily wrapped his arms around Usagi, picked her up, and spun her around. Usagi giggled loudly and when Mamoru put her down he kissed her forehead. Usagi closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. _Mmm. Mamo-chan. I can't help but feel that this is meant to be._

 **Author's Note:** This is not the end of my story. It's probably only halfway done now, if that. I want to dive a little deeper into Usagi living with Makoto and her relationship with Mamoru. I'm going to be writing purely for happiness and insane amounts of fluff. If you read for the drama, it pretty much ended here. Everything from now on will be going in Usagi's favor. :)


	7. The Move

**Monday Continued...**

The lunch bell that signified the end of lunch rang.

Usagi and Mamoru ended their embrace reluctantly. Usagi looked at Mamoru and smiled while Mamoru ran his hand down Usagi's forearm and intertwined his fingers with hers. Holding hands, they started back towards Usagi's group of friends.

Usagi's friends had been waiting with anticipation for the two to come back. They had all openly discussed their desire for Usagi to confess her feelings to him and for them to be reciprocated. "I think it would be so romantic if Usagi got together with Mamoru. They'd look so good together! Don't you think?" Rei was practically swooning over the idea of the two together. Ami smiled and nodded. "I think it'd be great for Usa to have someone other than us care for her and treat her the way she deserves to be treated." Minako chimed in, "Yeah, but he better treat her like a princess or else Mako-chan and I will teach him a lesson. Right, Mako-chan?" Makoto slammed her fist into her palm and winked. "Right."

"Eeeeeeee!" Rei squealed and pointed causing the other girls to stop talking and look in that direction. They saw Usagi and Mamoru walking back together. And they were holding hands! Each girl slapped on a retardedly huge grin and affectionately stared at the sight.

Usagi immediately saw their reactions and was both embarrassed and amused. Their reactions were, of course, completely expected. She didn't know how Mamoru would react, though, to their girly screams and goofy smiles. To Usagi's pleasant surprise, Mamoru simply chuckled in response to their squeals.

"I think we have their approval," he whispered to Usagi.

Usagi smiled broadly and replied, "Yes, I think so too."

When the got to the girls, Mamoru leaned over and kissed Usagi lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you when you're on your shift at the Crown after school. Ok Usako?" Usagi blushed at Mamoru's use of her new pet name for him in front of her friends. She shyly looked up into his eyes and with a bright blush forming on her cheeks, she responded. "H-hai, Mamo-chan."

When Mamoru left, all four girls surrounded Usagi. Minako eyed her playfully. "Usako, huh?" Usagi blushed into an even deeper red. "Am I the only one who heard Mamo-chan?" Rei squealed with excitement. "You guys are too cute! So what happened? Are you together? Are you dating? Is it official?" Makoto was about to burst if Usagi didn't confirm her suspicions.

Usagi smiled and nodded. "We're together." Each girl squealed excitedly in response to Usagi's verification and Usagi laughed at their giddiness. After they calmed down and got to their next class, Ami leaned over and asked, "Did you tell him about everything that happened with Koan?" Usagi sighed. "Not yet. I don't really even want to talk about her, but I know it needs to be done. I also need to figure out a way to pack up all of my things and move into Mako-chan's apartment unscathed." Ami agreed and pondered for a moment.

Makoto chimed in. "Maybe Mamoru can help you. We can all come along too. Since they know about your friendship with us, there's no reason not to. There is strength in numbers. I'm sure if we're all there, nothing bad will happen to you."

Usagi gasped at Makoto's revelation. "That's a fantastic idea Mako-chan! How about we all do it after my shift tonight? It ends at 8, but I don't have many things so it should go by quickly."

Rei leaned forward and added, "That sounds like a great plan! We'll use the utility truck that we have for the shrine to haul your mattress, dresser, desk, and nightstand. How quickly do you think you can pack?"

Usagi looked back at Rei and smiled. "You kidding? I've been packed for the last year and a half."

Minako's eyes got dreamy all of a sudden. "Maybe Mamoru can convince Motoki to help us move your things. Furniture is heavy, you know. We'll need some muscle to help lift it."

"Oh my gosh, Minako-chan, you're incorrigible!" Ami exclaimed while giggling.

Minako pointed at Usagi and whined. "Hey! If she's allowed to have man-candy, I can too!"

The girls giggled at Minako's adoration for Motoki and continued to plan Usagi's moving out process.

 **Crown Arcade 1:50pm**

Usagi walked into work with the greatest outlook on life. Things were finally turning up for her. She greeted Motoki and Unazuki and continued to the back to fix her hair into her work bun and put on her uniform. When she walked out to start taking orders, Motoki pulled her aside. At first, she thought she had gotten into trouble for something, but then she saw the smile creep on Motoki's face along with a knowing look.

"So…you and Mamoru, huh?"

Usagi blushed at the fact that her boss was now her boyfriend's best friend. _Geez, I didn't think about this predicament._ Usagi scrunched up her face in uncertainty and responded. "Y-yyyesss?"

Motoki made her jump when he laughed happily and lightly hit her shoulder. "That's great! I'm glad Mamoru finally got the guts to ask you out. He's been freaking out about it for the last four days!"

Usagi's eyebrows raised. "You don't mind?"

"Mind? How could I mind? You're the first girl to catch Mamoru's attention in the entire time I've known him. That says a lot. And. That says a lot about you too. And since we're on that subject, I wanted to take the opportunity to apologize. I won't be calling you Odango Atama anymore and I'll start looking at you like a little sister. Much like the way Mamoru looks to my little sister. Mamoru's my best friend and anyone who is amazing enough to get his attention definitely deserves to be treated well. So what do you say? Friends?"

Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her boss was apologizing to her all because she and Mamoru were together. She thought that he was going to tell her to break up with him or even fire her. Usagi was overjoyed. "Friends!" Usagi put out her hand to shake Motoki's to finalize their truce.

Mamoru walked in about 20 minutes after Usagi's shift started.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi looked at him sweetly as he walked into the Arcade. "My lunch doesn't start until 5. You're not going to wait around that long, are you? I don't want to keep you."

Mamoru smiled. "What in the world would be more important than you?"

Usagi smiled and raised her eyebrows at him. "Football practice perhaps?"

Mamoru maintained an indifferent demeanor. "Oh, you mean that. Well, practice was cancelled today."

"Oh?" Usagi continued to listen to Mamoru as she gave a table their drinks. "And why was it cancelled?"

Mamoru sat in his regular booth and smiled up at her. "Cause the quarterback wanted to be with his new girlfriend."

Usagi couldn't help but smile. "I don't want you missing practice just because of me, though. You have that big game next week. Let me go get your coffee." Usagi walked towards the counter and returned a few minutes later with Mamoru's coffee on a tray. She placed it down in front of him and hugged the tray to her chest just like the last time. Mamoru smiled at the habit and started to drink his coffee. "I'm going to remain right here and wait until you're on your lunch break. I have my coffee and my homework. That's all I need." Usagi smiled at him and his stubbornness. _At least it's stubbornness that has to do with being with me._ Usagi had never had someone care for her so much before that they were willing to put aside whatever just to be with her; other than her four best friends, of course.

Usagi leaned against the table Mamoru sat at. "Ok. Well, I'm going to get back to work. Oh! While I'm thinking about it…" Mamoru looked at her with interest while drinking more of his coffee. "I'm moving in with Mako-chan." Usagi smiled while recalling her friend's generous offer. "After I get off work, Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto were going to help me pack up my stuff and take it to her apartment. Would you mind coming along to help? And possibly bringing Motoki? Minako is rather fond of him and Makoto made the point that there's strength in numbers." Usagi looked down and picked at her fingers. "They don't want anything else to happen to me, so they don't want me to go alone."

Mamoru touched the hand she was picking at and willed her to look at him. "And they're right. You shouldn't go alone. I'll definitely come and help. And I'll ask if Motoki would like to come as well. Should I tell him about Minako's interest?" Usagi's eyes widened. "I'm not sure Minako is ready for that, but you should ask her. I think she'd be willing to take advice from the best friend of her crush." Usagi smiled teasingly and walked away to a booth that was waiting to order.

 _It's incredible to me how she carries herself with such confidence. Especially after all that she's been through. I'm absolutely amazed that she hasn't let it break her or change her personality in any way._ Mamoru smiled and watched her take orders. Her face continued to convey her emotions as she interacted with the customers. Usagi's animated face entertained Mamoru to no end. He could tell that she was exceedingly happy, which he knew was largely because of him, and that warmed his heart. _I finally found my soul mate._

An hour passed and Mamoru was working on a history outline when Motoki came and sat across from him. Mamoru looked up and saw Motoki's dreamy expression. He had his head on his hand and was staring at Mamoru with complete bliss in his eyes. Mamoru looked at him funny. "What?"

"Tell me what it's like."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me what it's like to be in love. You look so happy and you're doing…" Motoki looked down. "History homework. It's definitely Usagi who has made you this happy, so tell me. What is it like?"

Mamoru smiled when he understood his friend's meaning. "Honestly," he said while smiling. "It's indescribable. And we haven't even gone out on our first date yet." Motoki smiled at Mamoru's happiness. "It could happen to you too, you know."

Motoki's eyes went wide and his smile dropped. "What? What do you mean?"

Mamoru put his pencil down and looked around cautiously. "One of Usagi's friends has a thing for you."

Motoki's jaw dropped. One of Usagi's friends? I have to admit. I noticed a long time ago that she had the most beautiful group of friends I had ever seen. They were always so happy, like Usagi and would brighten his mood on his worst days when they would come in and talk to her while she was on her break.

"Which one?!"

Mamoru chuckled. "Oh so you're ok with that idea, huh? There's only one issue, you can't date her unless you promise to actually see the relationship through honestly. No experimenting or going out with her just because she's beautiful. These are Usagi's friends and they're important to her, so they're important to me."

Motoki sat back into his seat and chewed on the inside of his cheek. Honestly he was sick of dating without feeling and wanted to commit to a relationship, but he wasn't sure how he'd convince Mamoru or the girl that liked him that fact. Maybe he could determine which one liked him by telling Mamoru about the girl who caught his attention the minute she walked in to see Usagi.

"How about this?" Motoki started to speak with his hands out demonstrably. Mamoru leaned forward to hear what he had to say.

"If I tell you which one of Usagi's friends I thought that I could make it work with and it turns out to be the same girl, you tell me. If not, then don't tell me. That way her secret isn't out and I don't feel obligated to date her when I'm not attracted to her."

Mamoru contemplated his proposition for a moment. His eyes caught Usagi walking towards them with a coffee pot in her hand. She obviously had the intention of coming over to refill his coffee so he smiled and said, "How about we ask Usagi if that's a good idea." Motoki blanched and looked up. Usagi walked over smiling brightly. "Ask me what?"

Mamoru gestured towards Motoki. "I was just telling Motoki about how one of your friends likes him and he suggested that if he told me who he found attractive out of your group of friends and she happened to be the same one who liked him, I should tell him. If not, then there's no reason to tell. Does that sound reasonable to you?"

Usagi listened as she filled up Mamoru's cup and nodded while he spoke. When he finished, she looked at him and Motoki. "Yeah that sounds sensible enough." She put her free hand on her hip and dropped it to the side. "So. Spill. Which one of my friends do you think is hot?" Motoki looked at her with burning cheeks and he choked out the girl that caught his eye. "Minako."

Usagi raised her eyebrows and nodded approvingly. "Is that so? Well I think you may have a date soon, my friend." She touched his shoulder lovingly before she walked away to tend to a spill in the back booth. Motoki looked at Mamoru astonished. "Does that mean?"

"Yup. Minako's the one who has the crush on you and she wanted to know if you would help us move Usagi into Makoto's apartment after she gets off of work tonight."

Motoki was ecstatic. "YES! Yeah, of course I'll help. I'll show off my muscular form by lifting all the heavy furniture." Motoki laughed and winked at Mamoru before he got up and walked back to the counter. Mamoru couldn't help but laugh at the sudden spring he had in his step. _Is that how I look?_ Mamoru laughed and got back to his history outline.

 **5pm**

Usagi's lunch break had never been such an event before. She sat at that largest booth the Crown had with her four friends, Mamoru, and Motoki. Unazuki wanted to join, but had customers to tend to. Everyone was discussing the plans of Usagi's move. "I've got my landlord informed that the move in is happening tonight," Makoto said as she munched on a fry.

"And I've got the truck. I'll follow you after you get off work and we'll load it up!" Rei added before she stole one of Makoto's fries. "Hey!" Makoto tried to snatch it back, but missed. "Too slow!" Rei giggled as she savored the fry.

"Wait, you're not suggesting that you're all going to stay until I get off of work…"

"YUP." Minako smiled and leaned against Motoki nonchalantly. "You're coming too, right, Motoki?" Motoki blushed slightly and replied, "As long as you're there." He looked into Minako's eyes and it was her turn to blush.

"OOOoooooOOOoooO!" Everyone at the table watching them had huge smiles on their faces. Usagi and Mamoru were the only ones that knew what was about to happen.

Motoki nervously looked down at the table and then looked back up to Minako. "So, Minako, what are you doing Friday night?" Minako's eyes widened. She looked at Motoki, then Usagi, then Mamoru, then back at Motoki. She let a smile grow on her face. "Why having dinner with you. 7?" Motoki smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Mamoru leaned against Usagi and whispered, "We're totally taking credit for that." Usagi nodded vigorously and laughed. "Definitely."

 **8pm**

Motoki looked worried. "Are you sure you can handle closing up tonight, Una?"

Unazuki laughed at her overprotective brother. "Yes, Toki. I've done it many times before. Besides. It's only a Monday night. It's gonna be dead for the next hour. But I'll promise to be careful."

Motoki smiled at his sister. She was getting so grown up. He got into Mamoru's car with Minako. Usagi was going to lead the way with Makoto and Ami in the car with her. Rei was going to follow Usagi in the truck and Mamoru was going to follow Rei in his car.

All of them had knots in their stomach over what could happen. "There's going to be seven of us. How can anything bad happen with that many people there? We'll be fine." Makoto continued to reassure Usagi the entire ride to her step-mother's house while Usagi took deep, slow breaths to calm her nerves.

Usagi pressed the button to open the gate and pulled into the driveway. Rei backed up into the driveway so loading would be easier and Mamoru parked out in front in case they needed a quick getaway.

Usagi strengthened her resolve and started to lead the way into her step-mother's home.

She opened the front door and marched straight into her room without caring to look around her. Makoto scanned the area and shot an off guard Petz a warning glance. Petz turned around to get her mother and Koan while Ami, Rei, Mamoru and Motoki followed Usagi up into her room.

Usagi was right when she told Rei she was mostly packed. She only had a few clothes hanging up, most of which were copies of her school uniform. The biggest feat was going to be moving the furniture. Minako stripped the bed and put the sheets inside a trash bag while the boys grabbed the box spring and started heading downstairs.

Beryl had just turned the corner to face the stairs as the boys were coming down it with the box spring. "Just WHAT do you think you're doing?"

Mamoru looked at her with indifference. "We're moving Usako out of this hellhole."

Koan walked up to stand next to her mother. "Usako? Who the hell is Usako? Mamoru what are you doing? You're supposed to be with me!" She finished in a huff and crossed her arms. Makoto took Mamoru's end of the box spring and helped Motoki carry it out to the truck while Mamoru walked up to Koan. "Let me get this straight; I ignored your advances, I never called you, never talked to you at school except when we were ASSIGNED lab partners, I never even looked at you for too long and you think that I'm supposed to be attracted to you? Attracted to the conceited, vapid, unintelligently inane, VIOLENT, horrible person that you are all because of what? Your desire? NO. There are so many reasons why that girl up there is so much better than you, I feel that I'd be here for hours attempting to get them through your dense head. I will never be ok with how you treated Usagi. And let me make this last part clear. If you EVER come anywhere near her again, I will ensure that your 'future' as a model will be gone."

Mamoru started to walk back upstairs.

Koan's arms were crossed and her emotions flooded fighting back the urge to both cry and yell. "You can't do that. You don't know anyone in the modeling business who could keep me from it!"

Mamoru turned back at her with uncaring eyes. "You're right, I don't."

Koan humphed and raised her eyebrows as if to say "see? So you can't stop me."

Mamoru smirked menacingly. "But I'm pretty sure a symmetrical face is important." He leaned in towards to her. "Don't you think?"

Koan's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she hid behind her mother to protect her face.

"You can't talk to my daughter like that in my own house."

Minako came down the stairs carrying a nightstand. "You're right, but you also can't beat the man's child who gave you the salary that pays for this house in it either."

Ami walked down behind her carrying the desk with Rei. "Which reminds me. Mamoru, could you take this end?" Ami switched hands with Mamoru and pulled a piece of paper out of her purse. "This is a summons to court for the 21st of this month. Usagi is suing you for her father's inheritance and is bringing to light the abuse that she experienced while in this household." Ami's eyes darkened. "And believe me. It's been well documented."

Ami walked back upstairs to continue helping.

After an hour or so, Rei's truck, Usagi's bed of her El Camino, and Mamoru's trunk were full of Usagi's things and they headed to Makoto's.

They brought in all of Usagi's things into Makoto's empty second bedroom and were sitting in her living room eating pizza by 11pm. Laying on the floor and dangling a piece of cheese over her mouth, Minako noted, "Man. School is going to suck tomorrow. I am not going to want to get up." Usagi tossed a piece of pepperoni towards Minako's face and it landed on her left eye and eyebrow. The girls giggled while the boys shook their heads and chuckled. "Don't stress. It won't be too bad. I, for one, am going to get the best sleep I've had in years." Usagi smiled and cuddled into Mamoru at the end of Makoto's couch.

Rei smiled at the sight and sighed contentedly. "I'm so proud of you Usa. You're finally out of there. And you're going to graduate this year! Everything is finally looking up!"

Mamoru looked at Rei quizzically and then down to Usagi. "You're graduating this year? How? I thought you were a sophomore." Usagi laughed and playfully grabbed his chin. "Oh Mamo-chan. Did you really think that I wasn't capable of taking on extra classes? I was already doing two senior student's homework. At least with my own, I'd get the credit."

Mamoru's eyes widened in understanding. "I knew it. I knew Koan couldn't be smart with reports and assignments, but not with tests and…" Usagi smiled. "Study sessions?" Mamoru looked down at her. "Yeah. What about those notes on the chemistry paper?" Usagi smiled and leaned back against the couch. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Mine." She peeled off another piece of pepperoni and placed it on her tongue. "Koan hasn't been doing her homework since she started high school." She smiled while she licked her fingers. "I wonder how she'll keep it all up without me there." Ami giggled. "Serves her right, but anyways, let's not talk about them anymore. How about we finish this pizza and get some shuteye."

Makoto stretched. "You guys can all crash here if you want. It's late and there's more than enough room." Makoto was right about that. Usagi had her bed which would fit two people, Makoto had her bed as well as a chaise in her bedroom. Her living room had a sectional couch and a recliner. They could all crash comfortably there if they needed or wanted to. Being the gentlemen that they are, Mamoru and Motoki respectfully declined. Motoki didn't trust himself with a sleeping Minako and Mamoru didn't want to risk anything with how new his relationship was with Usagi.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Usako." Mamoru kissed Usagi on the cheek before walking out the door.

Motoki touched foreheads with Minako. "Goodnight, Mina-chan." He kissed her cheek and touched her bottom lip with his fingers before following Mamoru downstairs.

Both Usagi and Minako stood there staring at the empty doorway with dazed expressions. Makoto shut the door, effectively taking them out of their trance, and Rei came up behind them and hit them both in the back of the head with a pillow. "Snap out of it!"

Before the girls knew it, they had started a pillow fight that went well after midnight. Usagi and Makoto didn't even make it to their beds that night. After Makoto discovered chocolate sauce and gummy bears in her cabinet, the girls stayed up talking about boys, their futures, and how happy they were all in each other's lives. They all passed out around 3am; sprawled across Makoto's living room. Ami and Rei took up one corner of the sectional laying at opposite ends with Ami's foot in Rei's face. Minako had been half on the couch and half off; her face laying on a pillow on the floor and her butt in the air while her legs clung to the sofa. Usagi and Makoto fell asleep fighting over the recliner; Makoto ended up cuddling with Usagi and drooling over her hair while simultaneously using it as a blanket.

 **Tuesday 7:50am**

Ami scrambled to get her things together. "Wake up guys! We're late!"

Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Usagi all sat up. "WHAT?!"

"It's almost 8 o'clock! We have to go!"

The four girls scrambled to get decent. Minako started brushing her teeth and hopped around trying to get her left shoe on. Usagi exclaimed at the drool Makoto left in her hair. "Eugh! Mako-chan!" Makoto yelled from her bedroom as she put clean clothes on. "Sorry Usagi-chan!"

Rei stretched and put her shoes on while gargling mouthwash. Usagi ran to her new bedroom and started brushing out her hair. She pulled it up into the buns she was so fond of, threw on clean clothes, her shoes, and started gargling mouthwash like Rei. After she spit it out into the sink, she yelled, "Ok I'm ready."

The girls did a second glance over of the room and their backpacks before they rushed downstairs and into Usagi's car. "Thank goodness you have a car, Usagi-chan. Even if it is an El Camino." Rei said as she laughed at Minako pulling the short straw and having to sit in the bed of the car.

Usagi looked back at Rei. "Heyyyy. Don't hate on the car!" Usagi leaned her head out the window and looked back at Minako. "You ok Minako-chan?"

Minako tried to keep her hair in one place as she struggled against the wind and responded, "Yeah, but the sooner we get there, the better!

 **8:14am**

All five girls rushed into their first class causing the rest of the students to look at them oddly. Minako pumped her fist when the bell rung right as she took her seat. "Yessss! Made it!"

After class, Usagi's teacher wanted to speak with her again to follow up on his report. He could tell that Usagi was in better spirits than yesterday, but the injuries were still visible. Usagi decided to tell her teacher everything since it had been solved. She began with her father's death four years ago and continued up to last night, but in a condensed version. After she finished she informed him that she was now safe and happy living with Makoto, his other student and after the summer she was going to be graduated and applying for college. Usagi's teacher smiled at her and was proud of her determination for a higher education. He released her to go to her next class and completed the follow up report, remarking that the issue had been resolved.

One issue that hadn't been resolved, though, was Mamoru being partners with Koan in Advanced Chemistry. He knew that he would not be able to tolerate her presence after what she did to Usagi and last night. Mamoru went to his teacher before school started, asked to speak to him privately and told him everything that had happened between him and Koan as well as what Koan did to her step-sister, his now girlfriend. Mamoru's teacher sympathized with his situation and gave him a new partner who had a similar assignment. He also changed the seating chart so Mamoru would be sitting across the room from Koan to avoid any disruptions.

 **Lunch**

The girls gathered under their favorite tree and started to eat and share their bought lunches, since they woke up too late to bring any from home. They all got something different so they could each try a little of everything. So busy in their commotion, it was only Usagi who heard Mamoru exclaim, "Oi oi!" as he walked over to them.

Usagi looked up and nudged Rei with her elbow. "Ow! Fine you can have the last piece!" "No, Rei, look."

Rei looked up and laughed, getting the attention of Ami, Minako, and Makoto. Walking behind Mamoru was Motoki and three other guys from the football team; Chase, Stephen, and Michael. The girls quickly made room for the guys walking up to them and made their introductions. Mamoru sat next to Usagi and whispered into her ear, "I hope you don't mind, I brought some friends along." Usagi smiled as he kissed her cheek and stole a rice ball from her plate. Motoki threw a wad of grass at Mamoru's face. "When are we doing that double date, boy-o?" Mamoru crinkled his nose at the feeling of the grass hitting his face and looked over at Usagi. "I don't think I want our first date to be a group one, Motoki. Maybe next week after the game."

 **Author's Note:** This chapter was written quickly and I glanced over it during the edit so let me know if there are any discrepancies.

Also, I was going to make the other guys from the football team Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoisite, and Nephrite, but I thought it would be a little conflicting since I already wrote Motoki and Minako as a couple. So I hope you can bear the three unknowns for a few chapters. :)

The next chapter is going to be Usagi and Mamoru's first date, so if you're ready for the fluff...here it comes! :)


	8. The Date

**Author's Note:** Ok guys. This chapter is definitely not as long as all the other ones have been. I had some difficulty getting the time to focus and this is only part 1 of Usagi and Mamoru's night together, so make sure you tell me in the reviews what you think!

 **Friday 6:30pm**

"Mako-chan! Have you seen my black pump?" Makoto was in the kitchen making soufflés. "I think it's under the sofa, Usagi-chan!" Running back into the living room, Usagi took a nose dive to look under the couch. She threw up her hand holding the shoe so Makoto could see. "I've got it!" She shot up and put it on her foot. She turned around and headed back towards her room to fix her hair. Usagi had her first date with Mamoru that night. He said that he was going to take her out someplace fancy so to dress up.

She had been looking forward to it since he asked her Tuesday after school and ever since then, they haven't been able to get a moment alone. Her friends or Motoki and the football posse were always around them which was fine, but they weren't able to act like a normal couple. Usagi had been so frustrated over it and entertained thoughts about kissing Mamoru so frequently that she was going to have to control herself when they were finally alone.

Usagi expertly pinned her hair up into an intricate bun that made it look like Usagi's hair had be curled. Her bangs framed her face and she was thankful that the bruises she had earlier in the week were, for the most part, gone. She applied her minimal makeup and put in pearl earrings. She looked in the mirror to look at her outfit once more. She wore a black spaghetti strapped top that had corseted ribbing and a light pink pencil skirt that went to her knees. Usagi put on a black silk jacket that she borrowed from Rei and completed the look with a necklace that had a silver chain and a crescent moon. She sighed. _Okay, so this is it. Are the earrings too much? Ugh. I can't believe how nervous I am. Everything with Mamo-chan feels like a dream. Ever since that day behind the bleachers, we've been inseparable. It's like I've discovered my other half._ Usagi smiled at herself in the mirror and wiped her hands down the front of her skirt to flatten the wrinkled cloth.

Usagi walked out into the living room. "Ok. How do I look Mako-chan?" Makoto stood up from checking if her soufflés were rising to look at Usagi and her mouth dropped. Usagi's long hair had been pinned up with curls of it falling down slightly that accentuated her neck and face. The outfit Usagi wore hugged her curves tightly and when she walked in the heels, she had a sway to her hips that would make any man weak in the knees. "Usagi-chan. You look incredible."

*ding-dong*

Usagi smiled widely at Makoto and let out a tiny squeal before opening the door. Mamoru was standing there in black slacks and a navy blue button up long sleeve shirt. He had tulips in his hand that were two different shades of pink, knowing that it was Usagi's favorite color. Usagi leaned her head against the door and greeted Mamoru in the sweetest, sultriest voice he had ever heard. "Hi Mamo-chan." His jaw dropped and his eyes softened. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, but even the way Usagi stood was tantalizing. Every time Mamoru focused on Usagi's movements or her body, he couldn't help but think of her and him in some compromising positions. "You look stunning."

Usagi blushed and bit her lip. Mamoru's eyes went to her bottom lip and inadvertently licked his. It had been killing him that they hadn't shared their first kiss yet. Whenever they saw one another, there was always someone else there. They were _never_ alone. His desire for her was building and soon he was going to reach his breaking point.

Usagi's eyes locked onto Mamoru's lips when he licked them. Usagi had been waiting for this date for what seemed like forever. They would finally be _alone_. Looking up at him she saw the glint in his eyes that held desire for her. She knew they both felt it.

"Thanks, Mamo-chan. You look…" She bit her lip again. Mamoru let out a small groan. _Dinner is going to be torture if I have to wait until afterwards to kiss her. To touch her. To…_

Usagi let out a forced sigh to push her feelings of desire away. "Come in."

Mamoru walked into their apartment, greeted Makoto, kissed Usagi on the cheek and handed her the tulips. "Thank you so much. They're beautiful." Usagi smelled them and walked towards the kitchen to put them into a vase. Afterwards, Mamoru walked up to her and took her hand. "You ready?" Usagi smiled at him and nodded. Grabbing her purse, she walked with Mamoru towards the door. "Bye Mako-chan!"

"Bye Makoto! I'll have her home by midnight!" He smiled and winked at Makoto.

"Bye you guys! Have fun!" Makoto waved before looking back into the oven to check on her soufflés trying not to notice the amount of sexual tension Usagi and Mamoru had between them. Makoto couldn't help but smile because the girls had been noticing it more and more throughout the week. Minako had decided to make it worse by never letting them out of their sights. Ami had thought poorly of the idea until Rei suggested that it would make their first date more special. Unbeknownst to Ami, Minako had told Makoto to slip condoms into Usagi's purse before she left. Minako reasoned that it would either inspire the event or be handy if they didn't need the inspiration. Either way, it was going to be good to have on hand. Makoto laughed and willingly agreed.

Laughing to herself, Makoto pulled out her perfect soufflés knowing that she was going to need some enticement to get Usagi to tell her the details of her date when she got home.

 **The Date**

The minute the door closed, Mamoru stopped and looked over at Usagi. She looked at him questioningly and he turned to her. "I don't want to wait until the end of the night for this." And with those words, he took Usagi's face into his hands and kissed her.

Usagi's eyebrows lifted in amazement at Mamoru's boldness and even though she was caught off guard, she quickly melted into his arms. At first, Mamoru kissed her tentatively and tenderly, but his kiss quickly became eager; full of desire and want. Usagi ardently responded by putting her hands into his hair and pressing her body up against his. Her moans only encouraged him further as his lips explored hers. He lightly licked her bottom lip and she immediately responded by opening her mouth slightly and licking his. Their tongues found each other and engaged in a dance that heightened their lust for each other. Mamoru pushed Usagi up against the wall in the hallway and started kissing down her face to her neck.

Usagi had never felt the intense reaction that her body was giving her before. It was like a tingling sensation that shot from her abdomen down and clouded her mind in a heated frenzy. She couldn't think about anything else except for where Mamoru's hands were and where she wanted them to go next. She lifted her skirt up to her upper thigh and wrapped her left leg around Mamoru's waist; pulling him closer into her while he kissed his way back up her neck, along her jawline, her chin and, finally, her lips. His kisses became fervent and short in his attempt to control himself.

Remembering where they were and that it had only been two minutes into their date, Mamoru released his hold of Usagi so she could stand up away from the wall. Mamoru looked at Usagi with darkened eyes while the both of them panted heavily in attempts to catch their breath. He saw her blink repeatedly to get out of the daze their kiss pulled her into. Mamoru pulled Usagi back to her feet by her waist and ran his other hand through his hair slightly ashamed that their first kiss had been a little more sexually driven than it should have been.

 _I practically ravaged her._ "I'm sorry, Usako. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable. I just…" He ran his hand through his hair again and sighed; at a loss for words.

Usagi barely heard Mamoru's words. Her knees felt like jelly when she tried to stand back up and she had to use Mamoru as support when she pulled her bunched up skirt back down to its rightful position.

She looked up into Mamoru's eyes in partial disbelief. She took a deep breath and exhaled out a deep sigh in hopes of bringing her nervous system back to reality. "Damn." Usagi giggled and looked around. "That needs to be continued in a more private setting."

Mamoru gave Usagi a surprised look. _Did she just say that? Does that mean what I think it means?_ Usagi lifted her thumb to wipe some of her residing lipstick off of Mamoru's lips. Mamoru's lips parted slightly keeping Usagi's gaze on them longer than she intended.

"You live alone, right?" Unable to speak, Mamoru simply nodded slowly; half enjoying Usagi's intimate touch and half wondering if this was a dream he was having.

In that moment, Usagi didn't care that this was their first date or that they had dinner reservations. She didn't care that they were still in high school nor did she care that they were two years apart. They were soul mates. She was sure of it and she knew he felt it too. She didn't want anyone else, but him.

"Let's go," Usagi said with a smirk. Mamoru raised one eyebrow in question. "What about the dinner reservations?" Usagi's smirk turned into a wide grin that turned into playful giggling as she took his hand and led him out of the apartment building. "We'll order in."

 **Author's Note:** O_O Well that escalated quickly…didn't it? I had some readers request that it get a little bit more intimate and sexy. It was definitely a struggle since that was my first time writing that sort of thing. I'm going to continue their date in the next chapter about what happens at Mamoru's apartment and it may take me a little bit longer than usual. I want it to continue being intimate and cutesy, so I'll have to take extra time to ensure that.

 **On another note** …I've been posting some one-shot stories if you'd like to take a look. They are definitely full of fluff and I'll be posting more throughout the week.

Leave me a review to let me know what you thought about the first part of their date and what you think should happen in the next chapter! :)


	9. Mamoru's Apartment

Usagi walked through the door thinking about how a person's home mirrored their personality. With her, Mamoru was warm, humorous, and even sometimes obnoxious; she hoped to see that in his apartment. Instead, she saw what Mamoru disclosed with the rest of the world; a quiet and reserved character who did what he needed to do to get by.

His apartment included only the necessities to be functional for a male high school student. There were no pictures, the walls were an off white, and the furniture was black and gray. The only part of his apartment that had any type of personality were the bookshelves she saw in the back corner of his living room next to a computer desk. She knew Mamoru liked to read and lived his introverted life through knowledge and classic literature.

Usagi walked over to the bookshelf and picked up one of the textbooks and smiled to herself. She was so similar to him in preferences, but opposite with social settings. Usagi bit the inside of her cheek. _Am I the only one that brings out the expressive side of Mamo-chan?_ She looked back over to Mamoru who was still standing next to the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi placed the textbook back on his shelf and walked towards him. "Why am I the only one who sees the real you?" Mamoru's nervous demeanor suddenly vanished when he looked up and his sapphire eyes clashed with hers. "You were the only one who looked at me as a person and not a label. I've gotten to the point where I just go along with what others expect I should do and somewhere along the way, I built up the walls that hid my true personality."

Usagi wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head into his chest. "You have so much to offer, Mamo-chan. You can show that to people without fear; especially now that I'm by your side." She looked up into his eyes that were brimming with emotion. "You're not alone anymore, Mamo-chan; and I'm not going anywhere."

A tear slid down Mamoru's cheek as he leaned down to kiss the girl of his dreams. "I'm never letting you go, Usako." He put his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes adoring the fact that he found such an incredible woman. They stood in that embrace for a few minutes until Usagi's stomach made a large grumbling sound. Usagi's eyes widened and looked up at Mamoru. Seeing her doe eyed expression, he couldn't help but laugh. "Hungry?" Usagi reddened and looked around sheepishly. "You wanna order something? Pizza?" Mamoru nodded his head, released his arms from the embrace, and walked over to the phone to order their meal for the evening.

Usagi took off her shoes and sat on his couch with her knees lifted up under her chin. She watched Mamoru as he paced and spoke to someone on the other line to place their order. He didn't have to ask what to order for her; he knew. She bit her lip waiting for him to be done with the order so they could continue with their evening.

After he hung up, he looked over at Usagi and saw her captivating aquamarine blue eyes watching him with interest. He walked over and sat next to her on the sofa. "It should be here within half an hour." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "This isn't how I wanted this date to go; I wanted it to be special." Usagi touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers and slid them towards his chin which caused him to turn his head towards her. "It's special because I'm alone with you. I don't need anything else." Mamoru closed his eyes and leaned into Usagi's fingers;enjoying the sensation that stirred within him whenever she touched him.

They had decided to watch a movie together. Mamoru had popped popcorn and brought out various snacks while Usagi arranged the blankets and pillows onto the floor to create a picnic like setting. By the time they had everything set up, the pizza arrived and they started the movie. The attention on the movie didn't last long.

About 20 minutes in, Usagi decided to throw popcorn into Mamoru's hair, creating a mini food fight between the two. It had been all fun and games until Usagi smacked chocolate sauce across his face causing Mamoru to pause in disgust at the sticky liquid that now resided on his cheek. Usagi started into a giggle fit and started to wipe it off with her fingers. Seeing the opportunity, Mamoru attacked Usagi with his face; rubbing the remainder of the chocolate sauce all over Usagi's face and neck. Usagi started to squeal with glee and Mamoru started laughing into her neck at her reaction. Usagi broke into her belly laugh and turned her head to start kissing the chocolate off his cheek and chin; eventually leading up to his mouth.

The air that once was filled with goofy laughter was now silent; the playfulness turning to passion.

Mamoru responded quickly to Usagi's kiss, laying her down onto the blankets and pushing the junk food aside. He continued to kiss her everywhere the chocolate was which lead across her face and down her neck to her collarbone. He made his way down licking up the sweet confection and enjoying how it tasted with her salty skin. Usagi started to moan in response to feeling his tongue on her flesh and brought her hands up to run through his hair. Mamoru stopped at Usagi's collarbone and lifted up his head to touch their foreheads together. He took a moment to steady his breathing before speaking.

"Usako." Usagi could only moan in response. "Usako, are you sure you want to do this? I mean – I…" He sighed. "Are you ready?"

Usagi opened her eyes and gave him a determined and loving look. "Yes. I've never felt as happy or as safe in my entire life until I met you." Usagi started to sit up and propped herself up on her elbows while making sure she still kept eye contact with her soon to be lover. "You saw me when I was invisible and freed me from a life I was forced to live." Mamoru's brow furrowed. "You left on your own. I had nothing to do with it."

Usagi's eyes were serious now and her eyebrows rose in assuredness. "Yes you did. The minute I realized that I wanted to be with you, to have you in my life, I started standing up for myself. Just your presence in my life, whether you would have wanted to be with me or not, helped me see that I wanted something better. I wanted to be a person who was worthy of you and worthy of your love. Mamo-chan, I love you and I will for the rest of my life." She sat up off of her elbows and brought her hands up to his cheeks. "I want to bond with you in a way that no one else has and give you something that no one else will ever receive."

Mamoru kissed Usagi eagerly while relishing in the fact that she felt the same way he did. He had always believed in soul mates and always believed that she would come along one day to knock down his walls with a single glance and take his breath away. While keeping their kiss intact, Mamoru gathered Usagi into his arms and headed for the bedroom.

After the second time, Usagi had been exhausted into a deep slumber. Mamoru, on the other hand, was too euphoric to sleep. He put on a pair of lounge pants and headed towards the living room to clean up; taking the used condoms with him that he had fortunately kept after Motoki had given them to him last year for Christmas as a stocking stuffer. He shut the bedroom door behind him so Usagi wouldn't be disturbed if he happened to make any noise.

He stayed as quiet as he possibly could and when his living room was back into its tidy state, he started brewing some coffee. Coffee had always been a comfort to Mamoru and even though his mind was fully at ease, he wanted to be fully awake for when Usagi decided to get up.

Usagi stirred slightly when she heard light clattering in the other room. She sleepily rolled over and was sad to discover that Mamoru was no longer in bed with her. She propped herself up on one elbow and rested her head on her hand as she silently relived the most beautiful experience of her life. She slowly recalled every detail and traced her fingers over the places on her body that Mamoru had been. _It'd been so perfect._

No longer wanting to fight the urge to see him, Usagi gathered the sheet about her naked frame and started to walk slowly towards the door that led to the living room. Usagi's undone and messed hair dragged across the bed until it fell to her ankles. She gently opened the door and saw nothing but darkness. Squinting, she started to walk into the living room and looked around for any sign of her boyfriend. She had almost started to feel lost until her eyes were drawn to an open sliding glass door that led out to the balcony. Usagi almost wanted to run into his arms when she saw him leaning over the rail with the cup of coffee in his hand. Instead, she leaned up against the rail beside him and placed her forehead against his shoulder.

Mamoru smiled at the sight of her disheveled hair and the sheet that was messily draped about her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You now know, of course, that you're mine forever, Usako." Usagi grinned happily into his arms and nodded. "And you're mine, Mamo-chan."

They watched the city lights and took in the night air while speaking softly to each other. Usagi sat down onto the floor and stuck her legs through the bars of the railing. Mamoru couldn't help but admire the freedom that drove her actions in everything she chose to do. In all of the time that Mamoru had lived here, he'd never been able to get comfortable while sitting out on the balcony except for in a chair. She had been on the balcony for a full 20 minutes and found her comfort with ease.

When they made their way back inside, Mamoru noticed the time and told Usagi to call Makoto to inform her that she'd come home tomorrow. Usagi agreed that she didn't want to worry Makoto and figured she would be up anyway waiting for her. Makoto had expected the call when 1am rolled around and Usagi still hadn't come home. She had tried to tease her and instigate answers by using sexual innuendos, but Usagi just giggled and hung up saying that she'd talk to her tomorrow.

It was now 2am and Mamoru lay awake on his bed while tracing the features and outline of Usagi's face with his fingertips while she slept. She had been sleeping for the past 15 minutes, but he still couldn't believe that he had been so lucky. He couldn't believe that after 12 years of being an orphan and living alone with no one to fully share his life with or to love that this pure angel would be here to lovingly greet him in the morning. He was in so much disbelief that he feared that if he did go to sleep, he'd wake up realizing that it had all been a dream.

After a while, Mamoru pulled Usagi into him and wrapped his arms around her sleeping form. He steadied his breathing with hers and blissfully fell asleep to the synchronized rhythm while silently praying that she'd still be real in the morning.

 **Author's Note:** I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to show them bonding through both an intimate and emotional way, but didn't want to get all hentai. Let me know what you thought in the reviews!

The next chapter will bring more fluff and a surprising character reveal that will bring problems for our beloved Usagi.


	10. The Morning After

Usagi was the first to wake up. The sunlight shined onto her face causing her to squint and raise her hand to block it. She shook the sleep away and groggily looked over at the slumbering man that lay beside her. She looked at him serenely and lightly stroked his jet black bangs out of his eyes. _His face looks so peaceful and childlike._ Usagi lightly kissed his cheek and decided to get dressed. She stretched, pulled her feet over to the side of the bed, walked over to his closet to put on one of his long sleeved button up shirts, and made her way to the bathroom. One look at herself in the mirror and she started to crack up. _I. Look. Horrible._

Her makeup had left tiny smears and tints to hint its previous appearance. Her hair was matted and stuck to one side of her head. One good thing, though, was that her bruises were completely gone.

Usagi turned on the faucet in the sink and washed her face once the water turned warm. Knowing that there was no way she would ever get her hair dry if she took a shower, Usagi decided to just brush her hair out, even though it still retained the waves and curls from last night's hairstyle. She sighed. _This will definitely take some time._

She propped herself up onto the bathroom counter and sat comfortably with her feet in the sink facing the mirror. She leaned down to pull open the top drawer, managed to find a comb, and started the treacherous journey.

Mamoru awoke when the sun's heat had started hitting his face. He sat up and wiped his hands roughly over his hair and face. His raspy morning voice let out a groan while he stretched and stood up from the bed. He sleepily made his way to the bathroom not awake enough to remember that he wasn't alone. The minute Mamoru stepped into the bathroom, though, he eyes were jolted awake and his memory flooded. He saw the beautiful nymph sitting on his bathroom counter with her golden locks all about her and recalled the details of the previous night. _Thank God it wasn't a dream._

He leaned against the door frame and smirked lightly at her expression; she had determined eyes and her tongue stuck partially out of her mouth in concentration as she used his comb to find her way through the tangled mess that was her hair.

After five minutes of admiring her, he walked over, kissed her cheek softly, and pulled out another comb to start helping her. _Geez she does this every morning? How does her arm not get tired?_ Several minutes went by and they were through.

Usagi beamed at him through the mirror when they had finished her chaotic mane and used the bobby pins from the night before to put her hair up in her regular buns. Mamoru watched in amusement as Usagi's fingers expertly twisted and manipulated her hair into the style that she was known for. Finally finished, Usagi sighed and looked at her reflection once more before Mamoru had started to help her down from the countertop.

"How about you and I spend the day together?" Mamoru looked at her with dreamy eyes and lightly played with her hair. _I just spent the last 20 minutes helping her untangle it, but I can't seem to stop touching it._

"I'd love to, but we're going to have to stop by my apartment so I can change." Usagi started to get dressed underneath Mamoru's shirt and moved towards her shoes.

Mamoru quickly put on clean clothes and grabbed his keys. "Let's hurry then cause I'm starving!"

Usagi turned the key in the door of her apartment and was instantly overwhelmed by all of the people that were there. Apparently Makoto had known exactly what happened and called the rest of the clan to get the dirty details from Usagi. Unfortunately for them, they weren't expecting Mamoru to come in right behind her. Their once gleeful and enlarged sparkling eyes radically turned into various phases of awkward expressions. Mamoru wasn't lost on their plan or their now embarrassed demeanors and decided that it was safe to break the silence that weighed over the room. "I'm taking Usako to breakfast. She's just here to change."

Usagi came back out of her room in a day dress with flats and gave the girls a look that said "I'll tell you everything when I get back!" She smiled at Minako's knowing expression and waved her fingers at them as she closed the door behind her and Mamoru. _Like I was going to NOT tell them! I tell them everything! I'm surprised that they're behaving this way though. It's not like Minako didn't already lose her virginity a year and a half ago to that Kunzite character. That's where I got all of my information from. Why do they need another play by play? I guess I'd act the same way if it happened to Makoto, Rei, or Ami. Oh my gosh. Ami. I'll definitely have open ears for that discussion._

"Everything alright, Usako?" Usagi looked up at Mamoru who had been looking at her oddly. She had been so deep in thought that she had continued to walk past Mamoru's car even after he had the door open for her. Usagi blushed a little. "Oh. Gomen. I was thinking about how silly my friends are."

When they got to the café, Usagi and Mamoru contemplated over the menus. They found that they both thought two of the dishes both looked very appetizing; the double chocolate chip waffles with hashbrowns and the strawberry cheesecake pancakes that came with scrambled eggs.

Usagi pursed her lips and creased her brow. "How about I order one and then you order the other, Mamo-chan?" Mamoru smiled and agreed.

Once their food came, they cut their food in half and put it on the other's plate. They discussed their most embarrassing moments, their most formative, and their future goals; determined to know everything they could about their counterpart.

They had already been acting like they were together for years during the last few days of their relationship, but since last night, they became even more comfortable and in step with one another. It was as if they were an old married couple; accustomed to their moods and movements as well as their own, but still retaining the excitement and affection that was unique to the beginning of a relationship.

With their mouths full of food and their smiling faces that laughed frequently at each other; the couple radiated their bliss throughout the restaurant. Other customers had a hard time not noticing the couple that sat happily next to the café's window. The morning sun had been shining brightly on them and outlined their figures; they were the perfect image of what destined soul mates were supposed to look like.

Mamoru took Usagi's hand and kissed her palm, wrist, and forearm in a tactful distraction to steal her last bite of waffle. Usagi squeaked when she realized his deceit, but reacted too late. Mamoru had slickly put the piece of waffle into his mouth and laughed at her bewildered expression. "Mamo-chan! You food stealer!" Mamoru started a warm chuckle that brought overflowing delight to Usagi's heart. She loved that she brought out the playful side of him. And she selfishly loved it even more knowing that he only was like this with her.

The couple's outing, however, had caught the eye of a certain waiter that worked at the café. When they had gotten up from their meal and walked towards the door, he was drawn by angelic laughter. He turned his head to find the source and the minute he did, his heart melted. The beautiful blonde emitted a type of warmth he had never felt before and radiated a beauty he was sure was otherworldly. The fact that she was there with another man held no consequence to him. Even as he heard her speak to the man, his responses faded into the background. Only she existed. She was exquisite; perfect. His eyes narrowed and took in every feature and detail of her as she walked out the door into the morning air. _I've never seen such a creature in my entire existence. I must speak to her. I must have her._ The café owner jolted the waiter out of his thoughts. "Demande! Clear these tables so that we can seat more customers!"

Demande looked at his boss and nodded. "Of course, but first I have to take care of something."

He tossed his towel over his shoulder and ran outside towards the golden haired beauty.

 **Author's Note:** Dun Dun Daa. What do you guys think is gonna happen?

Don't worry. I'm completely pro Usagi/Mamoru, but who doesn't love a story that involves jealousy and a man on man smackdown? Haha. More chapters to come! Don't forget to show me love and leave a review! 3


	11. The First Encounter

As Demande made his way through the café doors, he spied the golden beauty starting to sit inside the passenger's side of a car. He could scarcely overhear her words to the guy she was with. "I've got to check with Motoki when my shift starts today at the Crown. I think we're getting a new game in and it'll take more time to set it up." The man shut the car door and made his way around to the driver's side. When the driver's side door opened, he could hear her laughter leak through into the morning air and his heart caught within his chest. He instinctively clutched his chest with his right hand and watched them drive off.

Demande was heartbroken that he hadn't gotten the opportunity to speak to the enchanting woman or even learn her name, but he did learn something that held some potential. _She works somewhere named Crown and it involves games…_ Turning back into the café, Demande made up his mind that he would scour the city for the place once his shift was over. _I will find her._

Demande had called every person he knew to learn where the girl from the café had worked. He had just moved into town and didn't know the area that well. Fortunately, his coworker frequented the place he thought to be the one he was looking for. He said it was called the Crown Arcade and it was near the Juuban High School. Demande had mentally cursed himself knowing that he could have found it if he had paid attention when he enrolled into that high school just the day before. He had to finish out the last few months of his senior year which he thought was ridiculous, but it wasn't in his control that his father had gotten the new job in his company. Demande was just thankful that it didn't change anything to do with his college applications. He didn't want to work at a waiter for his entire life…

Demande was a 18 year old who grew up on the outskirts of Kyoto. He had strong bone structure that amplified his facial features and matched his arrogant demeanor. His white and gray hair framed his face and paired well with his ice blue eyes. Although he knew that he would have to obtain specific degrees to get to where he wanted to be in life, he relied heavily on his looks. He was aware at how many swooned from his smolder, but was always bored by the way women seemed similar in their looks and mannerisms. There was something different, though, with the one he saw at the café that morning. He knew that she had been who he was looking for and someone who he could see pleasing him in various ways through his desired life plan.

Once he got off shift at 4pm, Demande went home, showered, and rushed to the arcade he had learned about earlier that afternoon. Walking in, he knew that this could be a place he could make his new hang out. It was full of people his age who most likely went to his school, judging by the distance. His ego was flattered as every girl his age stopped and stared at him as he made his way to an empty booth. He smirked lightly and tossed his hair back as he took a seat. Nothing could stop his cool and collected persona, that was, until Usagi came into his line of sight.

She had her hair in a messy bun that made her look just as breath-taking as she did earlier that day. The black apron she wore just brought out all of her pale features and she glided about the arcade as if she owned the floor she walked on. After she passed him, he had gasped so quickly out of shock and confirmation that he started choking on his own spit. Tears filled his eyes as his body fought to breathe. While he hacked his way back to a clear airway, he took deep breaths and silently prayed that no one had seen it.

Unfortunately for him, the ruckus had caught Usagi's attention and she took it upon herself to bring him a glass of water. Just as he was regaining his composure, Usagi approached his booth with her usual customer service smile and the tray with the glass of water. "I thought you might need this. You ok? It sounded like quite a fit you had there." For the first time in his life, Demande blushed because of a girl. _Great. She saw._

"Yeah, uhm. Thanks." Was all he could think of to say while her angelic hand placed the glass in front of him. Desperately trying to think of some way to keep her attention, he blurted, "So, you work here?"

Usagi chuckled in a light and breathy manner. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Can I get you anything?"

God _she's unbelievably gorgeous. I can't believe she's real._ Aware that he was gawking, he quickly looked down and picked up the water to take a sip to have time to gather his thoughts. "This is actually my first time here. Could you tell me anything about what's good here?" Usagi quickly rattled off the best dishes and shakes that the arcade offered as well as a novice intro on the popular games they provided. Once she finished, he continued to look at her both expectantly and questioningly which caused her to ask her next question. "Are you from around here?"

Demande smiled. _Finally, my chance to turn the conversation to something in my favor._

"Actually, yes. I just moved here a few days ago. I start at this new high school on Monday and I'm fairly nervous. I figured I could come here to see if I could meet anyone so it wouldn't be so lonely on the first day."

Usagi's eyes brightened at the chance to become someone's guide to the city as well as a friend to someone new. Now that Usagi was out of her step-mother's home, she had the freedom to widen the amount of people in her life without fear of retaliation in any form. "I'd love to help you. Which high school will you be attending?"

Demande's skin tingled at her expressive reaction to his chosen vulnerability. He figured that a girl with her type of personality would jump at the opportunity to help someone in need. Honestly, Demande had never had problem making friends and he knew it, but he was willing to say anything to keep her talking to him.

"I'm starting at Juuban High School on Monday. Do you know of anyone here that goes there as well that I could introduce myself to?" He desperately hoped that Usagi was attending his high school. She didn't look old enough to be in college and her mannerisms were much too mature for middle school.

"I do." She put the tray underneath her arm and put out her other hand to shake his. "I'm Usagi."

Demande smiled at his fortune and put his hand out to meet hers. "I'm Demande." He opened his mouth to say something when the chime of the Crown's doors went off and pulled Usagi's attention. "I'm sorry Demande, I've gotta get back to work." She gave him an apologetic smile and went off to tend to her other duties. He decided to stay there to check out the menu and the rest of the games and about 20 minutes later she came back over to him with a few more girls. "Demande, these are my best friends. They go to your new school. Guys, this is Demande. Demande, this is Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami."

Demande shook each of their hands and motioned for them to join him in his booth. "You all look very young. Are you seniors?"

Minako, who was the most comfortable around strangers decided to respond. "No we're sophomores although we take extra classes. Not as much as Usagi here though. She's going to graduate at the end of the summer and hit college early." She leaned forward and whispered to him jokingly. "She's a genius."

Usagi laughed at her friend's silliness. "I'm sorry Demande. I forgot to mention our grade differences. I do know people that would be in your classes though." As Usagi was talking to him, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and her facial features softened. Demande immediately tensed up at someone touching her. He had already felt possessive of her and didn't like the idea of people affectionately touching his soon to be girlfriend.

Usagi turned her head and met Mamoru's eyes. She gave him a quick peck and continued to speak to Demande. "Here's one now! Demande, this is my boyfriend Mamoru. Mamoru, this is Demande. He's new to town and will be new at our school on Monday. I've decided to introduce him to our clan." Usagi giggled and Mamoru unwrapped his arms from around Usagi and leaned over to shake hands with Demande. Mamoru didn't know why, but he felt like he should be cautious of the newcomer. He saw a glimmer of anger towards him when he first walked in, but quickly assumed that it was that he was another male walking in on him being surrounded by five other women. _I'd want to stand my ground too, especially if I was new._

Mamoru pulled up a chair to sit at the end of the booth and started to introduce himself to the new addition to their group. "We may have a lot of the same classes and I'll introduce you to Motoki too. He owns his place. Oi! Motoki!" Motoki came over after giving a table an order of chocolate shakes. Mamoru motioned towards Demande and explained the situation while introducing his best friend. Motoki shook hands with Demande and felt a twinge of distrust. _Hmm. Not so sure about this guy. I think I'll talk to Mamoru about it later though. Usagi seems to like him._

Usagi left the table to take a few more orders and came back 15 minutes later with her friends' and boyfriend's usual orders; four chocolate shakes, four burgers, four fries, and one black coffee. "Are you sure you don't want anything Demande? The shakes here are _really_ good." Usagi added her trademark smile at the end of her suggestion and Demande felt that if he was standing, he would've fallen over. _How can a girl that age have so much power over me with a simple gesture?_ Willing to do anything to please her, he succumbed and ordered a chocolate shake. As Usagi walked away Demande casually said, "I'm not a big fan of chocolate, but I'm pretty sure Usagi would make me agree to anything with that smile." Motoki gave him a double take at his boldness. _Does he know that Usagi is Mamoru's girlfriend? Does he care?_ Mamoru kept calm and simply raised an eyebrow while he drank his coffee. _I may have to keep an eye on this one and let him know who Usagi's heart belongs to._

All four of the girls were frozen. Sure they knew that Usagi easily received male attention when she waitressed, but they'd never heard anyone be as open about it as he was. Especially when it was his first time there and in front of her friends. Minako was in mid-bite, Makoto had paused while drinking her shake, and both Rei and Ami had fried in their mouths mid-chew.

Usagi broke the silence made from Demande's comment when she came over with his shake. "Here you go, Demande. THE best. I promise." Usagi set the shake down in front of Demande and placed the straw next to it. She took the tray to her chest and hugged it against her body, like she always did. Noticing this, Demande looked at her and smiled. "You look gorgeous when you do that, Usagi."

Usagi's smile dropped and her face flushed. _What did he just say? Why would he say that? Mamoru's here!_ She dropped the tray from her chest and held it to her side.

Mamoru's eyes flashed a form of irritation when Demande dared to be so bold, again, within just a few minutes and that both times it had been about Usagi. It had especially irritated him because he knew that was an unknowing habit of Usagi's that he had loved and had wanted to keep it one by not saying anything. Motoki decided that this would be a good time for him to get back to work and slowly walked away.

Thinking that he may be making himself quickly unwelcome among her friends with his bold advances towards Usagi, he decided to remedy the situation. "Oh I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. I can't help but notice a beautiful woman when I see one. I apologize; I come from a very brazen household." _Hmm. It seems that I'll have to sway her in a more subtle fashion._

Still feeling somewhat awkward, Usagi decided to get back to work. "Gomen, I- I'm gonna…" She turned and walked toward the kitchen to fix an order she had taken a few minutes ago.

A few silent minutes went by until Rei decided to get to know this stranger that may cause some drama. She took a sip from her chocolate shake and began. "So, where you from and why did you end up moving here?" Demande explained the situation about his dad's new job and how he had already found a job and would only need to attend high school a few more months before moving on to college. Mamoru's ears perked up when he heard that Demande had been working at the café that Usagi and he were at earlier that day and decided to chime in. "You know, Usagi and I were there earlier. Did you happen to work today?" Remaining stoic, Demande responded, "You did? That's an odd coincidence. I actually overheard someone talking about the Crown during my shift and it caused me to come and check it out today." Mamoru's eyes narrowed and became suspicious. _Too much of a coincidence if you ask me._ Mamoru had a feeling that Demande did know that they were there earlier and had a feeling that he should be on his guard.

Makoto raised one eyebrow in suspicion and looked at the girls. "Uhh. I think we should leave if we were going to finish that _thing_ we had to do." On the same track as Makoto, Ami quickly agreed. "Yeah if we don't, it'll never get finished. Mamoru please tell Usagi our goodbyes and that we'll be at the apartment waiting for her when she gets off work." Each girl slid out of the booth and headed towards the door. Mamoru stood up respectively giving them goodbyes as they took their leave. Rei was the last to tell Mamoru goodbye and whispered to him, "Keep an eye on that weirdo, will ya? I wouldn't let Usagi leave your sight." Mamoru nodded and sat back down as Rei hurried to catch up with her friends.

Demande's eyes narrowed at Mamoru's back as Mamoru watched the girls leave the arcade. _Just us now. Time to get some information, I suppose._ Mamoru turned and sat across from Demande. _I'm going to have to figure this guy out and what his angle is on Usagi. I can't have her going through any ridiculous drama right now. She just got out of all of that bullshit with her step-family. She doesn't need this guy making her uncomfortable when she was just trying to be welcoming._

Demande was the first to break the silence between the two. "So how long have you and Usagi been dating?" _Ah. Here we go._ Mamoru leaned back into a relaxed state. "About a week or so." _He may think that this is in his favor, but he doesn't understand our bond._

Demande smiled inwardly. _Just a week? This'll be easy._ "You're a very lucky man. I'd keep her close. Someone may steal her away." Mamoru's eyes became confrontational. _Continuing with the boldness._ "Someone or you?" Demande smiled openly now and a devious look flashed across his features for a moment. "Well she's definitely nothing compared to any other woman I've seen before."

"No, she's not. Look, I understand your interest in Usagi, but I'm not going to pretend to be ok with it. She's mine and I'm not letting her go. Now you can remain friends with her because I'm not going to become someone who tells her who to spend her time with, but don't continue to make her feel uncomfortable with any unwanted advances from you or then you'll be answering to me."

Demande leaned back and shrugged his shoulders with an uncaring expression. "We'll see."

Usagi walked over to where Mamoru sat with Demande. She wasn't too sure about how he was going to fit into their group. She may have jumped the gun on being so kind to him, but she hadn't really expected him to be so forward with her and with Mamoru sitting right there. She had introduced him as her boyfriend. _Why was he not considerate of that?_ It really bothered her. She didn't want any issues to come between her and Mamoru. They'd just experienced something that would bond them to each other for the rest of their lives and that wasn't something that she took lightly. She told him that he was her soul mate and she meant it.

"I'm off shift, Mamoru, are you ready?" Looking over to Demande, she struggled to remain polite. "Demande I guess I'll see you on Monday at school." Mamoru stood, nodded a farewell to Demande and wrapped his arm protectively and possessively around Usagi's waist as he walked her to her car.

Demande glowered at his failed attempt to catch Usagi's attention. _She is most definitely unlike any other girl I've ever met. She didn't even seem to be fazed by my looks or over-confidence. Most women I've met find that to be the most attractive quality about me. It just sent her running! I don't understand it._ He stood to take his leave and started to devise another plan to woo Usagi. _This may take some extra cunning maneuvers…_

Mamoru had decided to follow Usagi to her apartment where he knew her friends were waiting for her and discuss with them their opinions about this Demande character. He wanted to know if their opinion was the same as his and if it would affect Usagi's decision to remain cautious of him. He knew he couldn't be with Usagi every waking moment. He didn't want to watch over her afraid that something might happen. That wasn't the kind of relationship he wanted with her.

Mamoru walked into Usagi's apartment and they were greeted by the smell of Makoto's cooking and the girls' laughter. As expected, Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami were waiting for Usagi to come home and had even prepared for Mamoru's arrival as well. Dinner had just finished being ready and they were all gathered around ready to eat.

They all started to dig in and the conversation started. "Ok, so was I the only one who was completely weirded out by that guy?" Minako waved her fork full of food around enthusiastically as she recalled the events that happened earlier. Ami looked up at Usagi with a concerned glance. "Yes, Usagi I was wondering how you felt about that boy's boldness towards you earlier." Usagi picked at her food with her fork and shook her head. "It caught me off guard. I never thought anyone would say something like that in front of my boyfriend. I even introduced him as such, you heard me." Usagi looked over at Mamoru who nodded at her.

"You don't need to explain yourself, Usa, but I do feel that you should be cautious around him. He said earlier that he works at the café that we went to earlier today. I can't help but shake the feeling that he went to the Crown looking for you." Usagi's eyes widened in disbelief. "There's no way. How could he know such a thing? It has to be a coincidence." Mamoru shook his head and furrowed his brow. "I don't know, Usa. This guy practically challenged me in your affections after the girls left the arcade. If I wasn't confident in our love for each other I would've felt threatened, but I do fear for the circumstances he may try to put you into."

Rei gasped when she heard about the coincidence with the café. "Do you think he'll start to stalk Usagi-chan?" Minako shrugged. "It'd be romantic if he wasn't so goddamn creepy." Everyone looked at Minako in confusion. "What? It would! A guy sees a girl at his work and believes she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his life. Guy finds out where girl works, he goes to meet girl and strikes up conversation in hopes for a relationship. The only thing that made it gross was his complete disregard for Mamoru's existence."

Makoto nodded understandingly. "It makes sense. If Mamoru did it, Usagi would have fallen head over heels." Mamoru gave Makoto a disapproving look and Usagi rolled her eyes. Makoto raised her hands defensively. "Are we not discussing this realistically? I'm just being honest!"

Ami sighed and attempted to steer the conversation back on track. "The fact still remains. This guy seems to have an attraction for Usagi-chan and we may have to intervene when necessary. Usagi, are you still comfortable with him being our friend at school?" Usagi looked at Ami and then at Mamoru. "Well I did tell him that he was welcome. I don't want to be horrible to him on his first day." Mamoru smiled at Usagi and put his arm around her. "I know how you are Usa and I understand. We can maintain his friendship and be kind to him, but if he continues to make you uncomfortable when I'm not around, you need to tell me and the friendship should end. Are you ok with that?" Usagi nodded. "I agree with you completely. I was just simply being friendly. I don't want anyone to come between us."

Once they had that odd topic of Demande settled, the girls started talking about what to do the next day. It had been another day off for Usagi and they all were excited to be out with the blonde without worry from her step-sisters. Koan and Petz hadn't dared to look in Usagi's direction since the investigation of their mother's fraud was taking place. Ami had stayed true to her word and had people looking into the money that Usagi's father had left her and determining that it should rightfully go to Usagi especially under the circumstances that she was abused. There was still a few weeks left for it to be settled, but it was enough to keep them at arm's length from Usagi.

After dinner, Mamoru had started to leave. Usagi walked him down to his car and they held each other close for a long while. Mamoru knew what Usagi was thinking and attempted to soothe her thoughts. "I won't let anything happen to you Usako. I'm sure it's just an intense crush that'll pass. He's just abrasive and you're not used to that. Nothing bad will happen." He lifted her chin to look up at him. "I'll always look after you. Now go on inside." He kissed her lovingly and got into his car. She smiled, now relaxed by Mamoru's words and waved to him as he drove off.

Usagi turned around to walk back into her apartment complex, but was startled by movement in the corner of her eye.

"Usagi." Demande came out from the shadows and started to walk towards Usagi.

 **Author's Note:** Leaving you guys in suspense. Obviously this guy is off his rocker. What do you guys think will happen next?

Let me know in the reviews!


	12. The Confrontation

Usagi saw the white and gray hair before she was able to see his face. She didn't need to. She knew who it was. Her stomach plummeted and she felt fear overtake her. A million questions scattered her brain as she took a nervous step backwards. _What's he doing here? How did he find me? Was he here the entire time I was in my apartment? Was he watching Mamoru and I? Why-?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the heel of her shoe hit the wall behind her. _Great, Usagi. Now you're up against a wall. SHIT._ "W-what are you doing here, Demande?" She clutched to the bricks in the wall behind her to keep herself erect when she saw the frightening determination in his eyes.

Demande took a confident step forward and positioned his body in front of Usagi's. "I came to clarify myself from earlier." He put his feet on either side of hers and locked eyes with her as he placed his hands on the wall her back was against, effectively trapping her. "Usagi. Since the moment I saw you, I've been completely captivated. You're the most exquisite creature I've ever seen." His hand reached up to stroke Usagi's cheek and she turned her head slightly away. "You cannot deny the connection between us."

Usagi was terrified, but she knew that she couldn't falter. She was smart enough to know when to stand her ground from all of her conflicts with her step-sisters. The minute she showed fear and submitted, he won and this was definitely not a situation she wanted him to win in. Usagi turned her face back and courageously locked her eyes onto his. "How did you know where I lived?"

Demande's features softened at her gaze and he chuckled at her question. "I'm sure you can figure out already that I followed you here. I had to speak to you without other company around. You must understand how I feel…" His fingertips brushed across her jawline and up to her lips. "How much I love you." Usagi's body stiffened and her lips tightened under his touch. Attempting to control herself, she kept her thoughts rational and realistic. _I need to regain control. If I let my guard down, especially since I'm alone, there's no telling what could happen._

Usagi lifted up her hands and pushed Demande away from her. "You could have waited until Monday. This is borderline psychotic Demande. We just met each other a few hours ago and you're already crossing boundaries. I can't maintain our new friendship if you continue to act this way. I'm in a relationship already. I'm in love with someone else." Usagi sighed deeply, relieved that Demande had taken a few steps away from her during her small speech.

Demande stroked his jaw with the inside of his hand and raised his eyebrows. "You'd be amazed how similar insanity and love seem when reflected through actions. Although there is a possibility that I'm a man insanely in love. Bold actions are necessary when you see the one you love with someone else, don't you think?" He paused and looked at her as if he waited for a response, then continued, "As for your current _love_ , I'm honestly surprised that you've chosen to be with someone like _him_ , but seeing how it's such a fragile and new relationship, there's room for complications." He shrugged and chuckled. "You'll soon see that I'm the better choice."

Usagi scoffed at his cockiness and rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe that you can be this conceited and so sure of yourself when you don't know a thing about me. You have no idea what I look for in a relationship and it sure as hell isn't anything along the lines of what you have to offer. You need to leave. Now." Usagi made a hostile stance and crossed her arms, waiting for him to take her advice and walk away.

Demande grinned and quickly advanced towards her. "You really think that I'm going to give up that easily?" Usagi froze. She didn't expect him to ignore her rejection; at least, not so quickly. Demande pressed Usagi back up against the wall with his body and brought his face so close to hers that their breath mixed heatedly between them. He brought his hand up to Usagi's jaw and tightened his grip so she couldn't move her head. "We haven't even kissed yet, dear Usagi."

Usagi squealed while trying to clamp her lips shut to keep Demande from them. Her hands were trapped against her chest and she struggled to get free as his nose rubbed against hers. "The second our lips touch, you'll feel it too. I promise." He kissed her nose and brought his lips down in front of hers.

Usagi's body was tense from the pressure Demande held her at and her seizing reaction to his advances, but they seemed to suddenly disappear altogether as Demande's form vanished from her small frame right before he had the opportunity to press his lips against hers.

Mamoru had been waiting at a red light when he happened to look in his rearview mirror and saw Usagi still standing outside her apartment. He raised his eyebrows in worry. _What is she doing? She should be going inside._ His questions were immediately answered when he saw the silhouette of a man walking towards her. Mamoru's hairs immediately stood up and his whole body tingled. _What the hell?!_

The light turned green and Mamoru switched lanes to the far left as quickly as traffic would allow him. He was finally able to make a U-turn 3 lights down. Panic seemed to overflow throughout his body as he made his way back to Usagi's apartment. When he parked along the street on the opposite side that Usagi was on, he saw that the man who now had Usagi pushed up against a wall was the man they had met earlier that day, Demande. _What the fuck is he doing to her?_ Mamoru immediately bolted across the street and, without hesitation, pulled Demande off of Usagi and onto the sidewalk.

Usagi's body slid down along the wall to the floor as she collapsed from the sudden relief of pressure from both Demande and her body's tenseness. Usagi took a deep breath as all the muscles that were once flexed and on guard became relaxed and at ease. Mamoru went to Usagi's aid after he threw Demande to the floor. His hands went up to her face and he looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Usako."

He chaotically searched her frightened eyes for confirmation that she was unharmed. "Usako. Are you ok? Are you alright? Talk to me." He ran his fingers through the hair on her scalp and traced his thumbs over her cheeks.

Usagi had never been happier to feel Mamoru's touch. She released her pent up sobs and leaned into his warmth. Mamoru wiped her tears and started kissing her frantically across her cheeks, nose, and forehead. Usagi responded by wrapping her arms around Mamoru and holding him tightly as if he would disappear. "Mamo-chan…", she squeaked through her tears. Their foreheads touched and blue met blue. Both eyes contained fear, panic, and overwhelming joy. More tears fell down Usagi's cheeks as they gently kissed and silently reassured the other of their love.

A faint groan pulled the couple back to reality and Mamoru pulled from Usagi's embrace to confront the issue. Demande had been completely thrown off guard when he was pulled off of Usagi. He hit the sidewalk concrete starting with his back and his head hit second. This dazed him for quite a few minutes and he brought his hand up to the back of his head to check for bleeding. _Who the hell grabbed me?_ Demande brought his hand from the back of his head and brought it into the light. There was no sign of blood from the spot that emitted pain, but he had an instant headache. Demande groaned as he got on all fours and attempted to stand. He looked up and saw Mamoru staring down at him and Usagi on the floor against the wall. _Him again. He dared to pull me off of Usagi? She's not his, she's mine._

Seeing that his competition was staring him down, Demande gathered the strength to stand and shot a hostile glare at Mamoru that challenged him. "Keep out of this. She'll soon decide on her own that you're no good for her and that I'm the one she should be with."

Mamoru was doing all he could to hold back his physical anger. If he didn't restrain himself, Demande wouldn't have gotten up from the floor; at all. His initial thought was to remove the threat from Usagi's person and focus on her well-being. The only reason he didn't act out against Demande any further was simply the fact that Usagi was still there and he didn't want to subject her to witnessing that much violence. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, effectively blocking Demande's view of Usagi. He managed to maintain a calm demeanor by reminding himself that Usagi was watching and taking slow, steady breaths. "Oh? She should be with someone who takes something from her without her consent? Tell me, how is kissing her against her will going to win her heart?" The only way Mamoru was going to keep himself distanced from fighting Demande was to find the situation sadly amusing.

Demande's face turned smug as he dusted off his shoulders and relaxed his stance. "Kissing her was simply going to show her how right we are for one another. The chemistry and attraction between us is undeniable."

Mamoru laughed at Demande's way of thinking and brought his fingers to his forehead in frustration. "Are you serious? How deluded are you to believe such a thing? If she cared for you at all, you wouldn't have to force anything from her."

Demande's once calm features turned into a grimace. "You're the one who's deluded. If you hadn't interrupted us, she would've realized how wrong she was to choose you and not wait for me. She will realize the error of her ways, mark my words. It'll just take some convincing." Demande smiled as he turned his head to the side to look at Usagi's gorgeous face and winked.

Mamoru stepped forward once more and interrupted Demande's attempt at getting Usagi's attention. "No. There will be no more convincing or persuasion. As a matter of fact, you will not be even looking in her direction anymore. You're lucky I came when I did because if you had violated her any more than you already had, you'd be feeling the sensation of your bones pushing through your own flesh. If I wasn't so convinced that you're completely deranged, it already would've happened."

Demande smirked and raised his hands playfully. "OOoooo. Tough guy. I'd like to see you try."

Mamoru clenched his fists and took another step forward. "Don't tempt me any more than you already have. Walk away or lose a limb. I'm giving you the choice."

Demande laughed mockingly at Mamoru. "How about I give you a choice; stop coming between Usagi and I or I'll break you in half. You're just stalling the inevitable. I will NOT give up and she WILL be with me willingly."

Mamoru gritted his teeth and seethed. _That's it._ "Usagi, go inside."

Usagi couldn't believe the scene that was playing out in front of her. She didn't want Mamoru to get hurt and she certainly didn't want it to be over her. She didn't know what this Demande character was capable of and she didn't want to find out _. I thought my life was through with violence. Why is this happening?_

Usagi stood and put her hands on Mamoru's shoulders in attempts to calm him down. "I'm not going anywhere without you." She put her chin on his right shoulder and leaned her face towards his neck. She exhaled deeply and whispered, "Mamo-chan, let's just go inside. He's not worth it."

Mamoru relaxed the second he felt Usagi's hands; his sensations of her heightened when she breathed on his neck right before she spoke to him. She was his angel and he had to protect her, but was this the way? Usagi had pulled forth Mamoru's voice of reason and he unclenched his fists. Mamoru put his left hand over Usagi's on his right shoulder and sighed. "You're right." He put his arm protectively around her waist and started stepping backwards towards the apartment entrance.

Demande's eyes flashed anger and jealousy when he saw Mamoru's arm wrap around Usagi as if she belonged to him. "Get your hands off her! She's NOT yours to touch!" He started to march towards the couple and Mamoru pushed Usagi behind his back in a flash. His eyes darkened and he crouched down defensively. "You're wrong. She IS mine and she always will be. And you better believe me when I say that if you touch her again without her consent, it will not be without consequence."

Usagi was fed up. She had gathered her courage once her and Mamoru had decided to go back inside and was now angered at the situation and the odd feeling of ownership that this stranger thought he had over her.

"NO!" Usagi screamed and stepped in between Mamoru and Demande staring into Demande with a murderous glare. "I am NOT yours and I NEVER will be! I'm with my soul mate and you can't claim me as yours when I'm willingly someone else's."

Demande's eyes brightened at her feistiness. He smiled slightly and started to take a step towards her. "You're absolutely stunning when you're angry. You may feel this way now, Usagi, but you'd be…" He leaned down to whisper near her ear, "…amazed at how persuasive I can be."

Usagi shoved him back and kicked into his chest to push him back further. "Leave. Now."

Stepping back, Demande realized that he was not going to get any further with Usagi as long as Mamoru was there. He'd have to wait for his next opportunity and decided to listen to his future girlfriend's command. Demande smiled widely and bowed to her. "Until next time, my love."

Usagi glowered as she watched his retreating steps and didn't remove her eyes from him until he turned the corner two blocks down.

When she finally turned back, she saw Mamoru leaning against the apartment building with his arms crossed and a proud smirk across his face. "You can take care of yourself when you really want to, Usako."

Usagi shook her head and sighed as she walked towards her love and into his arms. He placed his chin on top of her head while she snuggled into his chest. "I think I may have to stay at your place tonight, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru smiled and kissed her hair. "C'mon. Let's go inside and update the girls. I'll help you pack a bag and we'll see if I can invite myself on your trip to the mall tomorrow. Even though it's supposed to be girls only, I'm not okay with leaving you until this gets resolved."

Usagi laced her fingers with his and smiled. "I'm sure they'll understand. Besides, I didn't want to spend a day without you anyways." Mamoru smirked and raised the hand he held up to his lips and kissed it lovingly as they walked through the apartment complex doors and up the stairs towards Usagi's apartment. "I'll protect you with everything I am, my Usako."

 **Author's Note:** Spent some extra time writing this chapter and I hope it shows. This conflict is only getting started!

Let me know what you guys think in the reviews!


	13. Possible Solution?

It had been 15 minutes since Usagi had walked Mamoru down to his car and the girls were getting anxious. Ami paced as Makoto cleaned up the kitchen. Rei stood with her hands on her waist and eyed the door expectantly while Minako layed on the floor stretching her gum from her mouth; holding it between her teeth and pulling it with her first two fingers on her right hand.

Rei let out a frustrated groan. "What could be taking them SO long? I want to hear about their date already! PLUS discuss this new guy that suddenly decided to freak Usagi out! Am I the only one?" She looked around incredulously at the others who seemed to be in their own little world.

Minako let her gum fall back into her mouth and she sat up, crossing her legs. "I'm sure they're just saying a long goodbye. You know how the beginning of a relationship can be. You shouldn't be so tense."

Makoto brought out her brownies from the oven and took a spatula to them. "Here, have a brownie. It'll calm you down for sure. Don't forget to add the powdered sugar!" She handed Rei a plate and nodded her head towards the dispenser that held the white powder.

Rei huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face and started to fix a plate of brownies for each of them; Usagi included. "I guess you're right. She'll come up eventually." She brought the plate to the coffee table and sat on the couch with a brownie in hand. Minako stuck her gum to the side of the plate, grabbed a brownie from the plate and took an eager bite. She moaned pleasurably. "My GAWD Makoto! These are INCREDIBLE!"

Rei chewed hers slowly and sat back with her eyes closed. Once she swallowed, she sighed contentedly. "These can really cure the worst of ailments."

Makoto beamed. "Thanks you guys! Chocolate is my favorite hobby!" She sat down with a smile and pride welled within her as she watched her friends indulge on the dessert. Ami, of course, was the only one who cared to use a napkin; aware of how much of a mess the powdered sugar was going to make.

Oddly enough, she didn't have the resistance to keep from speaking with her mouth full. "Usahgee is goan to lawve theese!" All three girls looked at Ami with a teasing smile. Ami's face reddened once she realized what she had done and the girls burst into laughter.

It was then that Usagi and Mamoru came through the front door of the apartment and all four girls turned, expecting to see Usagi walking in alone, yet to their surprise, for the second time that day, Mamoru was with her. Ami wondered if they were ever going to see Usagi just by herself ever again or if it would even become something that they minded. Mamoru fit in as well as any of them had when their friendship had first begun. As far as she was concerned, he was one of them.

Makoto was the first to speak. "What's going on guys?" She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to sneak him to the bedroom, Usa? You might want to wait a little bit later than this; we're still all up!" Minako and Rei giggled slightly and looked to Usagi for a quirky response.

Their demeanor drastically changed, however, when Mamoru stepped forward and started to speak about the events that had occurred just within the past few minutes downstairs.

Minako jumped up when she heard about Usagi being assaulted by Demande. She ran up to her friend and hugged her. "Usa-chan! I feel terrible! We just thought that you and Mamoru were taking your time saying goodbye!" Ami, Makoto, and Rei got on their feet and joined their friends. Ami brushed Usagi's bangs from her face while she surveyed her with concern. "I never dreamed that he'd be so aggressive with you Usa-chan." Rei crossed her arms and Makoto smashed her fist into her hand. "This ends now! Usagi just got out of her step-sisters' clutches. She doesn't need another reason to be cautious or afraid."

Mamoru was so happy that Usagi had friends that were so concerned about her. He knew that they would help him protect Usagi no matter what. Still, he felt that he had a special obligation to his Usako in protecting her. He decided that it was his turn to speak.

"I think it may be wise to have Usagi stay with me for the time being since he followed her here. We'll have to watch our backs to ensure we're not followed, but I can't leave her knowing the possibility that he could find her alone. I'm not saying that you girls aren't capable of protecting her, but it would help me be at ease knowing that she's safe. I hope you can understand."

Ami and Minako nodded while Rei and Makoto silently schemed on how to put that Demande character in his place the next time they saw him.

Usagi started to step towards her bedroom. "I'm going to go ahead and pack a few things. I hope this doesn't ruin our plans for tomorrow. We still going to the mall? 11am?" She smiled and winked at Mamoru. "I hope you're ok with following around a pack of girls on a shopping spree Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru's eyes softened and a grin appeared across his face. _I absolutely love her ability to become cheerful so quickly after such an ordeal._ "As long as I'm with you Usako, I don't mind what I'm doing."

Minako's eyes shimmered and a giant smile was plastered across her face. "YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTEEEE!" She brought her hands to her chest and sighed dreamily.

Rei chuckled and started to grab another brownie. "Yeah it's a little depressing." She shoved a brownie into her mouth and sunk into the couch completely entangled within the euphoria of the chocolate.

Ami made her way towards Usagi's bedroom. "Since it's still Saturday night, can you two stick around a little longer? I'd hate for you to leave right now Usa-chan after finding out what just happened."

Usagi came out with her things packed up inside her pink backpack and looked at Mamoru. She shrugged. "I don't mind if you don't, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru smiled and fell back onto the recliner they had in the living room. He sighed contently. "We can stay here tonight if you want. I'll just sleep on this wonderful thing and accompany you all to the mall in the morning."

Minako squealed and tackled Usagi. "Sleepoverrrrrr!"

Usagi grunted with the impact and fell backwards onto the floor with Minako on top of her.

Usagi groaned from underneath Minako. "Minako-chan you've gotta lay off the chocolates."

Minako sat up quickly with a slight blush across her cheeks. She looked at Usagi and saw that Usagi had a teasing smile and was starting to laugh. Exasperated, Minako grabbed a couch pillow and smacked Usagi in the face with it while she stood up.

Usagi giggled and held the pillow against her chest when she sat down in front of the coffee table eyeing the brownies.

Ami leaned back against the arm of the couch. "So what are you going to do Usagi?"

Usagi bit her lip and reached for a brownie. "Well, Ami-chan. First I'm gonna enjoy this beautiful masterpiece created by Mako-chan." Mamoru and Makoto chuckled. "And then I'm going to focus on the incredible people that I am lucky enough to have in my life. C'mon guys. One weirdo is not going to faze me." She winked and took a bite of the chewy chocolate square and moaned pleasurably. "Mmmmmm. Mako-chan, you really have a gift."

Rei shook her head at her friend and pursed her lips. "I love your attitude about it Usagi-chan, but we really should discuss the worst possibilities in case this guy decides to try something else. Not that we're planning on it, but what if he catches you alone again?"

Minako's attempt at uplifting the mood was shattered at Rei's statement and she sunk down in her seat. "As much as I hate it, she's right Usa-chan. We do need some sort of plan." She rested her chin on her hand and looked in the direction of Mamoru. "What do you think we should do?"

Mamoru ran his hand through his hair and leaned forward. "Well I would say to avoid him, but it sounds like he'll be going to our school, so we're going to have to deal with this for at least a few more months."

Usagi chimed in. "I feel like this is my fault. I welcomed him into our group so eagerly because I just thought he needed friends."

Makoto put her hand on Usagi's shoulder reassuringly. "No Usa-chan. This isn't your fault. You're an uplifting and amazingly cheerful person. One of the best things about your is your willingness to see the good in everyone and your happiness radiates through everyone. I'm sure anyone who knows you would agree. That doesn't mean that it's your fault just because this guy felt the need to take advantage of that part of you."

Usagi upturned her lips slightly. "H-hai. Arigato, Mako-chan."

"I suggest that we approach this rationally. He's been aggressive within the first 24 hours of meeting Usagi-chan and looked for the opportunity to get her alone. Our solution should be just to not leave her alone in any circumstances. Makoto, Minako, Rei, and I all have classes with Usagi and spend our lunch time with her, so it's not likely that he'll have that chance while at school. Her job would be the biggest issue. We all can't just sit at the Crown and watch for him. Even if he does show up, it's a public place and he has every right to be there. Mamoru, you should make sure that you're present when she arrives and leaves her work, though. Is that something you're willing to do?"

Mamoru nodded. "Most definitely and I'm willing to do all my homework at the Crown. Honestly it's better than doing it by myself in my apartment. That way I can bring Usako home with me and keep her safe."

Eager to once again liven the mood, Minako popped up. "Well." She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Now that that is taken care of, can we move on people?"

Usagi laughed. "Yes. Let's."

The night went on with laughter, junk food, a game of truth or dare, and Rei braiding Usagi's hair into an intricate hairstyle that made her look like a renaissance princess.

Mamoru had retired in Usagi's bedroom since the girls took over the living room and decided to sleep in there until Usagi came to wake him up so she could go to sleep. She never came. Mamoru woke up at about 8am in confusion; first at his location and then at where Usagi could be. He got up and stretched, noting to himself how incredibly comfortable Usagi's bed had been. He dressed himself appropriately in case the other girls were awake and walked into the living room.

He had to stifle his laughter at the sight that was before him. (Yes, dear readers, like their last sleepover, the girls were ALL over the place.) Makoto took over her recliner once again while Ami and Usagi cuddled up on the couch next to each other. Rei had the couch pillows arranged on the floor with her head off of them. Her raven black hair was entangled with Minako's golden tresses. Minako was the best sight. Her mouth had formed a drool puddle and her legs were up in the air against the recliner that Makoto had been sleeping in. Makoto had been cuddling with her left leg as the right one fell off to the side. Junk food and bottles of nail polish were scattered across the floor around them.

Mamoru had to do his best navigating his way around them all quietly to make his way to the kitchen to start some coffee. He was happy that Makoto happened to like the same brand that he did and that he was familiar with their machine. Before no time, he had a cup of his favorite drink steaming in his hands and decided to read a book that Usagi had left on the counter to wait for his new favorite group of friends and beloved girlfriend to wake up.

* **Author's Note:** Sorry peoples! I had a pretty busy two weeks with my classes! I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing and thinking about what will happen next in this wonderful tale. I'm always open to suggestions ya know! Leave a review and tell me what you think!

I hope you're digging it and as always, there will be more to come!


	14. A New Friendship

**Author's Note:** A short little chapter to keep you at bay while I work on the next one. Some of you were expressing concern about Koan's sudden disappearance in the story. Au contraire my lovely readers. She has a part to play yet. You think that just because Demande showed up that Usagi's problems are gone? Read and see...

 **The night before…**

Demande had walked home running various scenarios in his mind. He was angered by his interruption before he was able to convince Usagi of her inevitable love for him. Now they'll ensure that she'll keep away from me. Ugh what a Romeo and Juliet tale. The Montagues and Capulets never seeing eye to eye thus keeping the young lovers apart. The ending, however, will not be the same. I'll be sure not to commit such a weak act as Romeo. I WILL have my Juliet. No one will stop me.

He was walking past a 24hr video store lost in thought when he bumped into a young woman with long, flowing purple hair. She let out a small squeak when they collided causing Demande to look up at her. She was gorgeous. Nothing compared to Usagi, of course, but definitely a woman who could turn some heads. "Pardon me, miss."

Koan's eyes lit up at the hunk in front of her. "Oh, well that's quite alright." She smiled sweetly and adjusted her purse strap on her shoulder.

"I do apologize, my mind was somewhere else."

She looked coyly at him. "Well you could make it up to me by…walking me home perhaps? It's pretty late and being a gentleman, which I can see that you are, letting a young woman such as myself walk home alone is frowned upon."

Demande smiled to himself, knowing that his looks had played a large part in her flirtation. He offered her his arm and replied, "But, of course. Please allow me."

As the two walked down the block towards the Spectre household, Koan prodded Demande about himself determined to feel useful with her looks once more. Ever since Mamoru had scolded her she'd been unable to get male attention at her high school. One of the downfalls of upsetting the most popular guy in school, she thought and frowned inwardly.

She became ecstatic when she learned that he would be starting at her high school on Monday. I'll be sure to hold onto this one. She held her grip on him slightly tighter as he continued. "I've already been to an arcade here where I've met a few of the people that attend there, but unfortunately, I didn't make as good of an impression as I did on you." He flashed her a confident smile.

She leaned against him as they walked and looked up at him. "Oh? They might be people I know. What were their names?"

Demande could only remember Usagi's and once he had uttered her name, Koan withdrew her arm and growled. "Don't waste your time on that brat."

He stopped and turned towards her. His initial reaction would have been to ferociously defend his soon to be girlfriend, but seeing how he had already made some enemies, he thought it wise to respond rationally. "Oh? And what is your quarrel with her?"

Koan glowered and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Besides the fact that she's turned the school against me, made me look foolish on numerous occasions, and is an ungrateful tart; my ultimate quarrel with her is that she took my boyfriend from me."

A hint of deviousness sparked within Demande's eyes when he heard Koan's remark. What a delicious coincidence. The wheels in his head had already begun turning.

He offered his arm to her once more and spoke delicately, "If that's the case…you and I may be able to help each other then."

Koan looked at him curiously and took his arm once again. "Keep talking…"

Demande stroked his chin with his free hand and began his conundrum. "Well you see, I've been developing a plan to make Usagi mine. The only thing that seems to be hindering it is that boyfriend of hers, incidentally the one who has your heart. If we're able to get him to crave your affections…well…that will leave Usagi free to love me unconditionally. We'd both get what we desire."

Koan was annoyed that Usagi had once again gained the attention of a guy that should be chasing after her, but she really did want Mamoru. She was conflicted. What about all of those horrible things he said to me? Her blame shifted. It was Usagi. It had to be. There's no possible way that he can really believe that we're not destined for one another. She looked up at Demande and smiled. "I think you and I are going to be great friends."

 **Author's Note:** Twas short, but promising, don't ya think?

Let me know what you thought in the reviews! It'll take some time for me to update the next chapter, but rest assured, it's gonna be GOOD! :)


	15. Scheming

**Sunday Afternoon**

The mall was bustling with people; families and teens scoured the shops for the sales that were promoted for that day. The group of girls, followed by Mamoru, were among the crowd and were immensely enjoying their outing. Bags had been in each of their hands and they were heading to the food court for a break.

"How you holding up Mamo-chan?" Usagi sipped on a strawberry-banana smoothie as she looked inquiringly at her boyfriend. He was dipping his straw into his iced mocha frappe. He put his finger into the whipped cream and put it on Usagi's nose. "Oh I think I'm doing just fine, Usako."

She scrunched up her nose and giggled.

Minako, Rei, and Ami brought their trays of food to their table in the food court. Rei sat down next to Usagi. "Where's Makoto?"

"She went to the bathroom. She'll be right back."

Minako leaned back in her seat. "Oh God. Not now."

Mamoru furrowed his brow at her and turned his head questioningly. "What's the matter?"

She put her forehead in her hand and pointed behind him. "That is what's the matter."

The group sitting at the table turned and spied what Minako had been talking about. Two familiar heads of hair; one white and one purple were walking side by side. Their arms were linked and their backs were turned from the group.

Usagi raised one eyebrow. "What are the odds of that? Think they know we're here?"

Mamoru leaned forward towards Usagi, ready to get up. "Do you want to wait around to find out?"

She shook her head. "Not really." She looked apologetically at her friends. "Sorry, guys. I'm not dealing with that. Meet you at the movie?" Ami had her mouth full of food so she nodded her head.

Rei helped hand Usagi her bags. "Yeah you two go ahead and we'll meet you there."

Minako started to get up. "I'm actually VERY curious as to why they know each other." She stood overlooking the table. "I mean, really. What are the odds? The two people that Usagi can't be alone with and can't trust walking arm and arm?" She turned and looked at the two with a determined look on her face. Her eyes widened and a devilish grin overtook her face. "I'm gonna go investigate." And off she went.

Ami yelled after her. "Minako-chan! Wait!"

Rei started to laugh. "Let her go. We'll meet you guys at the theater." She watched the couple walk in the opposite direction as the two that Minako was bee-lining for.

Minako was impressed with her mission impossible like prowess when she came up behind the couple under the cover of a large potted plant. She hid behind the large leaves and perked up her ear to strain to hear their conversation.

"…you lived with her the longest, what would attract her? I need inside intel to seduce, my dearest Koan."

"Honestly, I paid no attention to the brat. All I know is that she was geeky enough to keep up with her homework assignments, mine, and Petz's. Maybe intelligence will be your key." Koan clenched her fists and Minako saw the red form on her face. "That's how she stole Mamoru-kun away from me. She made me look stupid. I'm NOT stupid."

Demande stroked Koan's back and twirled his fingers through her hair. "No you're not stupid. Don't worry, we'll both get the people we deserve. How about we go and get you an outfit that Mamoru would have to be dead not to notice?"

Koan smiled appreciatively and stroked Demande's face. Minako watched the two walk away. They don't act like friends…they act like weird touchy relatives that are way too close to one another. They couldn't have known each other for that long. How did they get so close when he hasn't even gone to our school yet? They were talking about Usagi and Mamoru. What are they planning?

Minako stood thinking and got lost in a trance. Makoto came up behind her and smacked her on the back. "Whatcha doin, Minako-chan?" Minako thought she had been caught by the two she was previously spying on and screamed. She took a sigh of relief. "Oh, Makoto-chan, it's just you. We need to find the girls. Something's going on."

After the movie and the update from Minako on what she overheard at the mall, Mamoru and Usagi were doing all they could do to relax and prepare for whatever was going to happen at school the next day.

They were laying in Mamoru's bed, bodies entwined, and clothed by only the bedsheet. Mamoru was tracing the inside of Usagi's palm with his finger. Their connection to one another was strengthened after each act of intimacy and it made them appreciate each other more. Usagi idly ran her fingers through Mamoru's hair, massaging his scalp and steadied herself to the rhythm of his breathing. Mamoru nuzzled his face into the crook of Usagi's neck and Usagi giggled lightly.

"You're all I have, Usako. You know that?"

"Mmm. And you're all that I have, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru shook his head. "That's not true. You have your friends."

"Well you have Motoki and Una. They're like your family. Just as my friends are like mine. Family isn't reliant on blood, you know. And I love how ours fits together. We'll defend and fight for each other without hesitation over anything which is why I know we have nothing to worry about with the Koan and Demande situation. Plus…" Usagi smiled at Mamoru. "I have the football team on my side. What could go wrong?"

Mamoru chuckled and kissed Usagi tenderly. "I hope you're right, Usako."

The two fell asleep minutes later anxiously and carelessly awaiting what tomorrow would bring.

 **Monday**

Everything had gone normally. So much so, it made Mamoru nervous. Nothing had even happened at lunch. It was nearly the end of the day and he was about to go into the class that he had with Koan. When he walked in, though, expecting the worst, she wasn't there. He was relieved but even more worried. He'd rather deal with whatever it was that was going to happen as soon as possible.

He rubbed the side of his head with his fingers. _I shouldn't worry about it anyways. I've got the football game on Thursday._

Usagi's senses had been on hyper drive all day. She had her eyes and ears perked up whenever there was a lonely moment throughout the day. _I can't live like this everyday…_

She headed to the Crown in her car and prayed for a normal shift so she could go back to her boyfriend's apartment and study for her final. And to her surprise, it was. So normal, in fact, that Usagi was beginning to think she was going insane by expecting something to happen.

The oddity of the normalcy continued Tuesday and Wednesday. The girls and Mamoru were starting to believe that Koan and Demande had a falling out or weren't planning on going after Usagi anymore. No one saw them together at school or at the Crown. Demande had kept to himself and Koan stuck to her regular group of friends. It was as if they had never met and as if what they saw and heard at the mall that Sunday was a hallucination.

But then Thursday hit. Game day. Mamoru's team had been prepping and practicing all week. Usagi and the girls spent their time during lunch making banners and helping set up booths that would be open before the game. All of them were so preoccupied that they didn't notice Koan and Demande's private meeting behind the bleachers.

"Were you able to get the stuff?" Demande whispered lightly. Even among the chattering crowd, he didn't want to draw attention.

Koan pulled a vial of clear liquid out of her purse. "Yeah, here it is. A few drips ought to do it."

Demande took the vial and put it in his pocket. "I'll have her here right after the game. Make sure he sees it and that you're there to fill in the blanks."

Koan smiled. "Oh I won't mess this up. This is the opportunity I've been waiting for."

Demande and Koan walked in separate directions, both with smirks on their faces and were mentally planning and preparing their best scheme yet both confident that their desired mate would be theirs by the close of the evening.

 **Author's Note:** Another short chapter, but one to leave you thinking. What on Earth are Koan and Demande scheming? What will happen between Usagi and Mamoru? Will their plan work? Find out all in the next chapter!


	16. The Plan

The game was in its first quarter and the crowd was as enthusiastic as ever. Near the top of the bleachers were Usagi and her friends cheering on Mamoru and the teammates that they had gotten to know so well over the past few weeks. After about 20 minutes into the game, Usagi had gotten a dry throat from shouting and told Rei that she'd be back after she got something to drink. Minako overheard and waved a pom-pom near Usagi's face. "Bring me back one too please!"

Usagi laughed at her friend's playfulness and nodded. She made her way through the crowd and glided past a waiting Demande. Usagi was fairly familiar with the refreshment set up because of her assistance before the game started, but was getting a tad confused in the crowd. She followed the flow of people and made her way to a smoothie stand that had caught her interest before the game. It was an assortment of freshly blended smoothies that you could have made to order. Ever since Usagi had seen it earlier, she couldn't stop thinking about a strawberry banana smoothie and was determined to have one. She waited patiently in line for her turn.

Demande had followed the unsuspecting Usagi and had gotten Koan's attention when Usagi had made her decision on the smoothie stand. Koan took a place in line behind Usagi without attracting attention and Demande slowly snuck up behind the smoothie stand to wait for his chance.

Beaming and flushed from the heat, Usagi walked up to the young girl behind the stand and asked for her strawberry banana smoothie and an orange mango for Minako. The young girl was a freshman who volunteered to run the stand to make points in her student council group. She had admired Usagi after hearing all that had happened within the past month. Usagi was practically the talk of the school since she went from a nobody to dating the quarterback along with the abusive stepmother and stepsisters to boot. She was an inspiration to the young girl and being such had distracted her from her usual awareness.

She made the smoothies with a few clumsy actions and tallied up Usagi's total. "U-uh s-seven dollars please."

Usagi pulled out her wallet and with perfect timing, Koan bumped into Usagi's shoulder causing her to drop her wallet and money onto the floor. Usagi bent over to pick it up and the young girl behind the stand leaned over the counter to observe. "Do you need any help?" Usagi smiled. "No, I've got it."

Demande took this opportunity to walk swiftly past, pour the clear liquid into the strawberry banana smoothie, and walk away unobserved.

By the time Usagi came back up with the money, Koan and Demande were back behind the bleachers and were ready to watch Usagi from afar.

Usagi made her way back up the bleachers to her friends with the game in the middle of the second quarter. Minako eagerly took her orange mango smoothie and started to suck it down. Usagi put the straw inbetween her lips while waving to Mamoru who was about to break a huddle. He smiled back at her and ran back onto the field. She began to sip the concoction and was pleasantly surprised at how refreshing and sweet it was. In no time, the cup was empty.

Halftime was called and the cheerleaders ran out to take the field for a 15 minute show. Usagi had started to feel dizzy and decided to go to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Ami and Minako offered to go with her, but Usagi assured them that she was fine and that it was probably the heat.

While she stepped down off the bleachers, Mamoru was weaving through the crowd to try to talk to Usagi before the game started again. He got up to the seats and saw Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami, but didn't see Usagi anywhere. Makoto was swallowing her last bite of her hot dog. "She went to the bathroom. She'll be back, Mamoru." Mamoru smiled slightly and decided he didn't want to waste time by waiting there so he started to walk towards the bathrooms.

Usagi was leaning up against the end of the bleachers when her vision was becoming blurred and darkness was surrounding her. _What the hell is happening? Am I getting heat stroke? I can't be that hot._

Right before her legs gave out, she felt arms wrap around her from behind and felt comforted in the fact that Mamoru had found her just in time. Her head fell back against her protector's chest and she lost consciousness.

Demande had been watching Usagi carefully waiting for the right moment. Right when he saw her start to lose consciousness, he swiftly rushed towards her to catch her falling frame. Her head fell against his chest and he caught her intoxicating scent with the impact. He sighed pleasurably and pulled her back underneath the bleachers for phase two of the plan.

Koan had already been in the process of fulfilling her part of the plan which was to distract Mamoru. She knew she wouldn't be able to personally do so, so she created a scenario to delay in him at least until the game resumed. Koan had been watching Mamoru among the packed crowds from behind a souvenir stand. She had waited until he was just about to walk past the stand when she pulled a long nail out of the supporting beam for the overhead display and it fell loudly at his feet. Koan disappeared behind the stand and behind the crowd just when Mamoru had looked around for the cause of the incident. Slight panic from those who ran the stand occurred and Mamoru, being directly involved, offered to help put it back up.

Demande had still held onto his thought that if Usagi would only let herself open up to him, she'd have no choice but to fall in love with him. He had to only pull her away from her friends and overbearing "boyfriend". His opportunity had finally arisen and he was not going to ruin it by lack of preparation. He waited with his angel for Koan to reappear and for the game to resume.

By the time that the sign had been securely put back up, the announcement for the resumption of the game blared over the loudspeaker. Mamoru silently cursed himself and started to walk back to the field. He hated that he'd run out of time, but figured he would see his Usako after the game and win or lose, they'd go and eat at the Crown. Thinking of his Usako, Mamoru smiled inwardly and started to jog towards his teammates. _The faster this game is over, the faster I can see her._

The first play of the third quarter was in motion and the crowd was deafening. Koan had found the two and Demande took the distraction as his opportunity. Demande wrapped Usagi's arm around his shoulder and Koan took the other arm. They walked the unconscious Usagi to the parking lot and placed her in the backseat of Koan's car. Koan was overjoyed at how well their plan was going. She knew that once Usagi was out of the way, Mamoru would come to his senses and come back to her. They got in the car and drove to the hotel room Demande had gotten for the occasion.

Demande admired Usagi from the passenger seat. "All I need is a day and she'll be madly in love with me." He had his forehead pressed up against the head rest and sighed longingly. "We're destined. I just know it." He slowly glanced over at the purple haired driver. "And you'll have your soul mate as well."

Koan smiled widely. "This is all going so well!" She squealed excitedly. "So when should I make the move with Mamoru?!"

Demande put up his hand to motion her to calm down. "Not yet. He has to be crushed by Usagi first when she realizes her affections for me. Once he finds out that she never loved him, he'll realize his initial mistake and come running back to you."

The car slowed to a red light and Koan put on the left blinker. She stretched her arms out and moaned happily. "Oh, I can't wait. To have Mamoru's arms wrapped around me-" She hugged herself to imitate the thought. Demande chuckled. "Green light, Koan dear."

Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto were getting worried about Usagi's absence. Ami started searching the scarce crowd behind the bleachers near the various stands. "It shouldn't have taken her this long to splash cold water on her face." She looked to the others. "We should go check on her. I'd hate for her to be passed out in the bathroom or something. Mamoru would understand us missing some of the game since we have Usagi's best interests in mind."

Makoto and Minako started to gather their belongings. Rei started leading the way down the steps. "Yeah something's not right. It's been too long."

When the girls got to the women's bathroom, their stomachs dropped. Usagi was nowhere to be seen. They asked around the stands and various passersby and no one had seen her. Minako was starting to feel sick to her stomach. "What's happening? Where could she have gone?"

Ami put her hand on Minako's shoulder. "Now hold on. Something could have come up and maybe she went to her car or back to Makoto's. Let's check some places before we get completely frantic."

Koan pulled up to the hotel and turned off the ignition. "Do you need my help bringing her up to the room?" Demande looked away from Usagi long enough to answer Koan's question. "Yes just so nothing looks suspicious."

The girls went to the parking lot and found Usagi's car almost instantly. Rei felt the hood to see if maybe she had left and came back with them just missing her. "It's not warm. She hasn't used it recently."

Minako started pacing. "Ok, now can we panic?!"

Demande opened the room and him and Koan brought Usagi to the bed. They leaned her up against one of the bedposts, brought her hands behind her back and tied them to it with Demande's belt. He smiled tenderly at Usagi's slumped frame. Without looking away, he motioned his head towards the door. "Ok Koan, you can go now."

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken so long for another chapter! Life has gotten in the way. I hope you guys like how things are unfolding! Don't forget to leave a review! xoxo


	17. The Outcome

**Author's Note:** Before you read this last chapter, and by last I mean, this is the end of the story, I must warn my dear readers that this is an intense chapter. It's not graphic, but it's suspenseful and scary. Please keep this in mind with your decision to move forward and complete reading my first story. That being said, I hope you enjoy it!

The game had ended with the home team winning by a landslide. Mamoru had thrown a "Hail Mary" that scored a touchdown with 10 seconds to spare in the 4th quarter. It was a game Mamoru was definitely proud of and couldn't wait to see his Usagi's reaction to the events, but when he looked up into the bleachers, not only did he not see Usagi, but didn't see Rei, Makoto, Minako, or Ami. Frowning inwardly, he walked through the crowd and towards the parking lot to see if they had left. He was met by four panic stricken girls who were all wide eyed. Throughout their clamor, he could only make out one definitive statement. He put his hands up. "Hold on. What do you mean Usagi is missing?!"

Rei was the palest of the bunch and her violet eyes were full of fear. "She's missing, Mamoru. We don't know where she is. During half time she said she was feeling dizzy so she went to the bathroom. No one has seen her since and her car is still here." Mamoru's eyes widened. "She's been missing since half time?!" Trying to stay calm for the benefit of rational thought, he took a few seconds and then turned back to the girls. "Have you tried her cell?"

All of the girls' eyes widened with realization and shame. They did not think of that. Ami pulled out her cell and pressed her number 2. Usagi's number was immediately dialed and she listened eagerly at the ringing. Minako's ears perked up when she heard Usagi's ringtone. "I hear it. Over here!" She started to run back towards the bleachers and was led to the dark space underneath them. The group followed with the ears and eyes open. Minako walked up to the back of the space and picked up her missing friend's still ringing pink phone. Her stomach dropped. "Why would it be here?" Minako turned towards the group. "She'd have no reason to come here."

Makoto's eyes narrowed and her nose scrunched up. "I smell a rat."

Minako's eyes widened and she quickly moved her feet. "Where?"

Makoto rolled her eyes and scoffed. "No. Not a real rat. A rat in every other sense though. Demande."

Ami and Rei gasped while Minako and Mamoru winced. Makoto continued. "It adds up. He's been distant and suspicious ever since that weekend. He has got to be up to something. We find him, I bet we find Usagi."

Usagi's body felt heavy. Not just heavy. Tired. Like she had been through a marathon and hadn't rested. A tired groan escaped her and she rolled her head to the other side of her shoulder. She tried to raise her hand up to support it and became instantly alarmed when she couldn't move them. Her eyes shot open and she saw that she was in a room. _Where the hell am I?_ Trying to move again, she further found that she had been tied. Panic started to overwhelm her. _What is happening? What happened? What's the last thing I remember?_ Usagi tried to collect her thoughts. I _was feeling dizzy and tried to go to the bathroom. I – I fainted! That's right, and Mamoru caught me. Mamoru!_ "Mamo-chan?"

Usagi stretched her neck as far as it could go to try to look around the room. She heard a noise in the bathroom and all the fear left her as she waited for Mamoru to come into the room and untie her. _Why would he tie me up in the first place? Some weird game? I'm not this kinky, Mamo-chan!_ A male figure stepped out of the bathroom and all hopes faded. _Demande?_ Fear and realization rose quickly. _Oh shit._ Usagi started to pull at the bedpost behind her vigorously.

Demande stepped in front of her. "Mamo-chan? Is that the sickening pet name you have for that jock strap?" He brought his fingers up to her chin to meet her eyes. "'My Prince' will suit me just fine."

Usagi jerked her head away from his grasp and growled in disgust. "I will never call you anything of the sort. What the hell are you doing? Kidnapping is a crime, you know. Let me go. NOW."

Demande chuckled. "You think that now that I finally have you all to myself that I'll just let you go? We haven't even started dear Usagi. And I assure you that by the time I'm through, you will be hopelessly and desperately in love with me." He cupped Usagi's face and kissed her forcefully. Everything in Usagi's body withdrew from his touch as much as possible and her fear was replaced with helplessness. _What's going to happen to me?_ She started to cry. _Mamo-chan. Come save me. I only want my lips to touch yours. I feel like I'm betraying you. My love, find me. Please._ A tear slid down Usagi's cheek as Demande finished his "kiss". He grabbed Usagi's ankles and pulled them across the bed so that Usagi's body laid across the bed with her hands still tied; now above her.

"We may have to rush the bonding, sweetheart." Demande grinned devilishly as he hovered above her. His hands still held down her ankles and he pulled a long piece of cloth from his pocket. It was the tie that went along with the robe that the hotel provided each room. No doubt what he was getting in the bathroom when Usagi had woken up. Usagi tried to kick and fight against his grip as much as possible, but he had the advantage by being above her. He swiftly tied her feet to the other post and pushed back his hair out of his face. He sighed with accomplishment and looked at her reassuringly. "Some wine, darling?"

Mamoru had found Motoki through the crowds and quickly told him the situation. Motoki had family in the police force and Mamoru was hoping that a gps location could be found on Demande's phone. Motoki ran out to the parking lot to make a call and within minutes the group was packed into a car heading to the nearest police station to get the trace started.

Demande had prepared for his "wooing" of Usagi and had bought wine for the occasion. He poured two glasses and walked over towards his desire. He set his glass on the bedside table and lifted Usagi's head to pour some wine into her mouth. To his delight, Usagi was cooperating and he briefly believed his plan was working. Until Usagi took the wine that he just poured into her mouth and shot it back at him. Wine covered his face and hair. He became infuriated and threw the wine glass across the room. He turned back towards Usagi and slapped her across the face. Usagi cried out in pain, but something triggered in her that was familiar; her treatment from Koan when she lived with her step-mother. "I will NOT be treated this way, Usagi. You will LOVE ME."

Usagi looked defiantly into his eyes and replied. "I will NEVER love you." Anger filled her and her body became heated. "NEVER!" Her screams became continuous and full of rage. She knew they were in a hotel room and if someone had heard the commotion, they'd complain and that was her chance.

Demande quickly muffled her screams with a washcloth that he wadded up into her mouth. Usagi shook and bounced; doing everything she could to fight against his actions towards her. He stepped back from her and proceeded to take off his shirt which caused her to increase her fight tenfold. Her screams through the washcloth were becoming deafening to her ears and she was becoming light headed.

The group filed into the police station and Mamoru gave the officer Demande's name and that he had just moved here. It took a few minutes to find Demande in the system and the trace was started.

Demande was hovering over Usagi's body. Her fight hadn't left her, but it lessened when she started to cry. He had been trying to take off her clothes and she violently pulled away every time he got near her. Demande solved that situation by pinning her with his knees and ripping off her top. Usagi had resorted to trying to buck him off of her.

The trace was complete and his location was found. Mamoru, Motoki, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei were following the police car headed to the hotel that was downtown. Mamoru was in a state of shock and panic. Beads of sweat were starting to roll down his forehead and back. His hands tightened over the steering wheel as they followed the sirens. "If he's done ANYTHING to her, I swear – I –"

Motoki put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and silently agreed that he'd help to hide the body if he had done anything to Usagi. Usagi had taken some time to grow on him, but she was like a little sister to him and she was also his best friend's soul mate. He wasn't ok with anything happening to her.

Usagi was turning her body any way she could under Demande's restraints to hinder his desired goal. Tear streaks stained her face as new tears flooded down her cheeks and into her ears and hair. Sweat was starting to form heavily over her skin from her physical rebellion against her captor. She had been determined to fight him every second. Nothing was going to break her. She knew that her body was worth fighting for. Mamoru had taught her that. Getting out of her step-mother's house had taught her that. And she wasn't going to let Demande take that away from her. Demande was moving his grope on her body down towards her hips. Usagi's screams and sobs were becoming violent. Demande had just pulled off her shorts when the door to the room was broken down.

"POLICE! SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!"

"Get off of her and put your hands behind your head!"

An officer pulled Demande off Usagi and threw him on the ground, putting him into handcuffs. Another officer took off his jacket, draped it over Usagi's trembling body, and started to untie her hands and feet.

Minutes after the police came in, Mamoru and everyone else ran in frantically searching for Usagi. Mamoru was the first to assess the scene. He saw Usagi and her state. Her tear soaked face and her ripped clothes. He walked up to the handcuffed Demande and punched him in the stomach. Demande doubled over and an officer pulled Mamoru away from Demande. "Hey, none of that."

Mamoru didn't hear the officer. He just started to scream. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER. YOU HEAR ME?"

A soft voice broke Mamoru's anger. "Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru shook himself out of the officer's grasp and ran to her. "Usako. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Usagi didn't have words. She just cried.

Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami watched with anger and devastation. They hated that such a traumatic experience had happened to their Usagi. After a few moments, the girls had decided to form a group hug around the trembling blonde and give her all the love that they possibly could.

Weeks had passed since the incident and the days helped the trauma go away. Usagi's friends had been supportive through the whole ordeal and were there for her every step of the healing process. Her nightmares and bruises had faded and she had moved in with Mamoru. Their relationship became stronger through all the turmoil. Demande and Koan were going through a hearing. Demande was charged with kidnapping and attempted rape while Koan was charged with co-conspiring and obstruction. Usagi had also gotten notice of the final decision from the case against her step-mother and Usagi was being rewarded the money that her father left her when she graduated high school. This was just a week away since finals were in two days; guaranteeing her early graduation from high school. Everything was falling into place.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Usagi was working at the Crown. A group of people had just left and she was wiping down the table when Mamoru came in with a huge smile across his face. "Usako! It came! I got in!"

Usagi looked up and puzzlement filled her features. "What? Got in where?"

Mamoru's excitement dropped. He couldn't believe she forgot. "Usagi, college. The letters were mailed out last week. Haven't you gotten yours?"

Usagi's eyebrows raised and her eyes widened. Throughout all the issues, she had completely forgotten about her college application. She had filled it out and submitted it early before she left her step-mother's home. The return address was still listed as that house and Usagi mentally prayed that her step-mother didn't throw it out. Before Mamoru had the chance to say anything more, Usagi darted out of the arcade to her car and raced to her previous home. Mamoru had tried to chase after her, but she left too quickly. He got into his car and followed. He knew exactly where she was going.

Usagi pulled up and ran to the mailbox which was, thankfully, on the outside of the gates. She pulled open the small door and reached for the large packet that had her name on it. Without hesitation she ripped it open and started to read the first line.

Dear Usagi Tskino,

We are pleased to inform you that your application to Princeton University has been

accepted-

That was all Usagi needed to see before she started jumping up and down with a high pitched squeal. She turned around when she heard Mamoru's car pull up and ran to the driver's side. "Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! I did it! I got in!" Mamoru opened the driver's side door and embraced his girlfriend. "That's incredible, Usako! I'm so proud of you!" Usagi beamed at her counterpart and hugged him excitedly. "This means that we're going together! I couldn't be happier! Let's start packing. We'll leave and never come back!" Mamoru loved seeing his girlfriend so happy. He kissed Usagi on the nose. "I'll follow you anywhere, my Usako."

The two got into their cars and drove back to Mamoru's apartment. They spent the week packing, planning, and scheduling their new life away from all the insane drama that they encountered those past few months.

Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako had plans to follow the couple after their graduation and completed their mission the following year; effectively keeping together their makeshift family and prepared to encounter any future issues. Compared to Koan and Demande, what could be worse?

 **The End.**

 **Author's Note:** The story is finished and I hope that all of you have enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought of the ending in the reviews!


End file.
